


Time apart

by Roxy279



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/pseuds/Roxy279
Summary: Beca realises after watching Chloe kiss Chicago that she’s in love with her, so she runs. How will she handle that and how will chloe handle beca leaving. Little angst cause who doesn’t love some angst.





	1. Chapter 1

Beca sat at her computer playing around with some beats. It had been two months since the end of the uso tour. Pretty much straight away Beca was flown into L.A to start her album. 

After the show she went looking for Chloe to talk to her about what was going to happen when they got back to Brooklyn but she found her in a deep passionate kiss with Chicago. At the time beca felt a pain in her chest. She still does thinking about it. Theo found her shortly after and she used music as a distraction as to why she felt pain from seeing what she saw. She then spent the rest of the night hiding in her hotel room to try and figure why she she felt this way. That is until Amy found her.

Amy hit the door opened loudly. “What the hell shawshank. The Bellas have been looking for you and you have been up here this whole time! What’s the go?”

“Um.” She said sitting up in the bed rubbing her chest. “I’m feeling weird.”

“You are weird....but explain?”

“I have this feeling in my chest Ames it feels heavy and it’s making my throat lumpy and my stomach feels like it has dropped you know like when your on a ride at an amusement park.”

Amy Frowned and sat down beside her friend. “When did this start?”

“Well I was looking for Chloe to tell her about what Dj Kahled wanted from me work wide and location wise.”

“Did you find her?”

“Ah yeah she was with Chicago.”

Amy Frowned and then her eyes widened like she just realised something. “Oh yeah and what were they doing?”

Beca shrugged. “Kissing. It was gross.”

“And this is when you started feeling?” She waved her hand around. “All this?”

“Yeah should I go to a doctor?”

Amy scoffed. “I don’t think a doctor can help Beca.”

Beca groaned and then threw herself back on the bed. “I feel so crappy!”

Amy shook her head from side to side slowly with her eyes wide. “My god. You. Are. Oblivious. All this time I kinda thought you were pulling my leg. I should have know that just like your height you emotions are STUNTED.”

Beca sat up. “Huh?”

Amy stood up eyes still wide. “How could you not know....”

“Know what? What the hell are you talking about?”

Amy threw her head back and laughed. When she stopped laughing she shook her head again. “Ok. Shorty.” She took a deep breath. “Let me help you... so do you think it’s weird that you haven’t been In a relationship since movie boy?”

“You mean Jesse? What does-“

“Nope nope nope.” Amy held up her finger. “I’m your best friend you will have to trust me here and just answer my questions.”

“Um..... ok.....”

“So don’t you?”

“No, I have been busy.”

“Ok.” She rolled her eyes. “And don’t you think it’s weird that Chloe also hasn’t been in any relationship since I don’t know.....Tom...”

“She has been-“

“Nope!” Amy held up her finger. “She hasn’t been in a relationship, yes she’s had fun but she hasn’t been in a relationship.”

“Ok. Well I don’t think it’s weird she’s been working her ass off to get into vet school. Where are you going with this Amy?”

“Ok. What about how for the last four years you have both shared the same bed?”

“Yeah well you took the other bed so....”

“So we could have fit another single pull out somewhere.”

“It just made sense to share Amy. What’s your point?”

“Oh my god.” She shook her head. “And I thought legacy was stupid. Beca you take the cake.”

Beca stood and huffed. “Seriously Amy I’m not well and you are pissing me off more then usual! And that’s saying a lot! Cause you piss me off all the time!”

Amy held out her hands. “Ok you want me to spell it out for you?”

“Spell what out dude! I’m here telling you I don’t feel well and you want to talk about shit that doesn’t matter!”

“Oh it matters...”

“Amy!”

“Ok Fine. Shorty what your feeling right now is called heartbreak my dear emotionally stunted friend.”

“What!” She shook her head and walked away. “Why...What! What the hell are you on about?”

Amy walked to Beca and held her by the shoulders. “Beca.....you are and have been in love with Chloe for a looooonngg time.”

Beca laughed. “What?” She shook her head. “Amy that’s just stupid dude. She’s my best friend.”

“Nope I’m your best friend, Chloe is...... Something else. Just think about it?”

Beca scoffed and walked away. “Ok look Yeah it’s a bit weird that I haven’t felt COMPELLED to start a relationship and yes I like sharing a bed with Chloe I mean she’s warm and comfortable and she gives the best hugs and she smells nice.” She scoffed. “So what? And look it did make me feel ill watching her suck face with that moron Chicago...what a stupid name by the way...anyways it did make me feel sick because I love Chloe ya know she’s.....she’s... damn dude she’s Chloe she’s got the biggest heart and she’s so caring and loving and all the things right in the world not to mention drop dead gorgeous so yeah Im in love with her....” Becas eyes widened and she held her hand to her heart. “What......” she shook her head again and gasped. “Oh my god.” She fell back on the bed. “I’m in love with Chloe....I’m. I’m. I’m. Dude!” She shot up from the bed. “Im in love with Chloe Beale!”

“Yup.” Amy shrugged. “Der.”

“Der....Der! Why the hell didn’t you tell me! I thought I was your best friend!”

“Oh so now I’m your-“

“Amy!” Beca Yelled. “How could you not tell me!”

“I thought you knew and you just didn’t want to do anything about it! It’s been years mate! We all know it! we talk about it all the time!”

“What! You all.....all the Bellas?”

“Beca! It’s so obvious!”

“I didn’t think it was obvious!”

“Well I know that now shorty!”

Beca fell back on the bed and felt her eyes water. “Oh my god, I’m in love with Chloe and she’s probably with Chicago right now.”

“So? Go tell her.”

Beca laughed with tears coming out of her eyes. “Dude she wants him she has since the moment we got here.”

“Beca she loves you. You know that right.”

Beca shook her head and wiped her tears away. “No. You should have seen her.” Her voice cracked. “She was smiling so widely dude. She was so happy. I can’t. I won’t ruin that for her.”

Amy sat down beside her. “She’s known Amy boy for two minutes she’s known you for years beca. Tell her.”

“No.” Her lip trembled. “No I um. I have to go to L.A and she has to stay in Brooklyn for vet school even if she thought I was worth her time I couldn’t give her what she deserves.” She sighed and stood up. She got her suitcase and started packing her stuff. “I’m gonna catch a plane out tonight.”

“Beca. Don’t go like this.”

“I can’t see her with him right now Amy.”

Amy hugged her. “Come on shorty.” She sighed. “I’ll help.”

“Can you tell the girls?”

“Yeah yeah. I’ll take care of it don’t worry.”

.........................

Beca sighed sadly thinking of that night. She didn’t even say goodbye but the Bellas have been texting her. She’s been replying to all except one. Chloe has even tried to call but she couldn’t bring herself to hear about how wonderful Chloe thinks Chicago is.

So here She was trying to block out thoughts of the ginger by mixing up some beats when her phone rang. It was Aubrey.

Beca smiled and answered the phone. “Aubrey i hope your not calling to tell me about another birth dude....the last time made me sick and swore off children.” The line was quiet. “Aubrey?” She could hear heavy breathing on the other side of the phone. “Dude are you Ok?”

“So it’s just me?” Becas eyes widened at the familiar gingers voice. “Just me you’re not talking to.” Beca froze she didn’t know what to do. “Imagine waking up to find your best friend of like 7 years just up and left without saying goodbye? Imagine that...it’s ok, I thought to myself, she must of had to rush away, I get it she’s going to be huge I tell myself but then when I get home I think I’ll call her then. What happens when I call....hmmm beca?” Beca started to feel her eyes water cause she could hear the pain in Chloe’s voice. “It goes to voicemail. So I think, she must be busy. Super busy. But then I try again and gain and again and nothing. Not one phone call answered, not one. So I try texting thinking that you must be super super busy not to answer a call from your best friend BUT guess how that ended up.... yup that’s rights for the people in the back. NO ANSWER!” The line went quiet and Beca felt sick when she heard Chloe sob. “Not one reply.” She said quietly. “Imagine my surprise when I find out that I am the ONLY one you haven’t been talking too.” She heard the ginger sniffle. “So Beca. I don’t know what I did to have you treat me this way but all the years we have known each other... and you walk away with out a fight, with out a word. Congratulations Rebecca Mitchell, you turned out just like you father.” 

The line went dead Beca sat their clutching the phone so tightly in her hand. She screamed and threw the phone at the wall and cried. Those last words stung. Deep.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 2 weeks since the phone call. “Congratulations Rebecca Mitchel  
You turned out just like your father.”

“7 years and you just walk away...”

“Not one reply.”

Beca was lying in her bed where she had been for most of the two weeks. She barely showered, barely ate. All that she heard in her head was Chloe’s words over and over again. 

What hurt the most was Chloe was right. She did walk away from her.

Her phone was still sitting on the floor. Screen cracked. She could see it light up for the first three days and it stopped. She figured it must have died. She had no idea who was trying calling her and she didn’t care.

She is sure by now she’s lost her job but nothing could make her move from the bed. 

Not until she heard a bang at the door.

She frowned and sat up, there is was again a big bang . She was starting to get scared till she seen who had literally kicked the door down. 

Amy stood and looked at the door. “What poor security they have here.”

To Beca’s surprise her father stepped around her blonde best friend. “Beca?”

“Dad?”

He frowned as he looked at the apartment and the mess that had accumulated also the smell. He held Amy’s shoulder “Amy?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Go get find someone to fix the door.”

“But look at her she’s a complete wreck!”

“Amy.” He smiled softly. “Please.”

“Ugh. Stupid Mitchell’s and their stupid shit. I was on a holiday Beca!” She Yelled over her shoulder.

Her father walked in and smiled. “She never changes that one.”

Beca shook her head. “What are you doing here?”

“Well. The Bellas have been calling me asking if they have heard from you, I thought it was strange that no one had but then I thought she might be busy I know what your like when you’re in the zone but then imagine my surprise when the label called me?”

“Yeah that’s probably over.”

“Theo? He sounded sincerely concerned. So then I thought that something was most definitely wrong because it’s not like you to put off work. So here’s what’s going to happen. You are going to get up and shower cause hone, I love you but you smell, I’m going to make you some food and Amy will fix the door. Then we will see what happens.”

Beca rolled her eyes as lied back down. “I don’t need you dad I haven’t for a long time so you can go now.” Beca gasped when she felt herself being picked up. “What the hell put me down!”

He smiled at her. “Great idea!” 

Beca gasped when she felt the cold tiles on her skin. “What?” Then screamed as he turned on the water. “What the Fuck dude!”

“Well now that you’re in there. Clean yourself.”

He walked away. “I hate you!” She yelled at him.

“I love you.” He Yelled back.

................

Beca has to admit when she left the bathroom she felt a lot better. It felt nice being clean. When she walked out her father had somehow cleaned the apartment and was in the kitchen cooking. The door was even fixed. He motioned for her to sit at thr counter. “Sit.” He pointed.

“You can’t come in her telling me what to do.”

“I made your Nan’s secrete recipe soup.”

Beca sat at the counter. “Really?”

“Yes.” 

“Fine.” She grumbled.

When she took her first spoonful she hummed. “So good.”

He sat down next to her. “Take your time Beca, there’s heaps to go around.”He started eating as well looking at her every now and then. When she was finished he sighed. “What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Really so you just cut out all the people that matter to you over nothing?”

“Well you would know all about that would you dad?”

He smiled softly. “Aubrey told me what Chloe said.” She scoffed. “Beca?” He said holding her hand. 

She snatched it back. “Don’t!”

“Do you know I will never forget the first time you started liking music.”

“What?”

“You were eight and we had bought you a Walkman? You remember?”

“Yeah.” She said sadly.

“This one day. Me and your mother had a huge argument. Bigger then usual, we were both so upset she got up and left. So I started making dinner and I called you, for five minutes and you weren’t coming down. So i went upstairs to look for you. You were lying on your bed with tears rolling down your cheeks and the headphones up so loud I could hear the lyrics to the song you were listening to clearly.” His eyes watered. “You see this isn’t a new development, you barely ever came when I called you but it was that moment, that particular day I realised that you only did that, Not respond whenever your mother and I were finished arguing. It was then I realised that you hating hearing us so badly that you had to blast your headphones just to block us out. I realised how selfish we both were.” He voice shook. “And it broke my heart that it took me that long.”

Beca had tears rolling down here cheeks now. He gently wiped them away. “So Me And your mother talked and We seen someone.”

Beca looked shocked. “What?”

“Yes we seen a marriage councillor and we tried so hard Beca but the harder we tired the more we realised that what had happened couldn’t be fixed or mended.”

“What did happen?”

“We fell out of love. It happens. It does. It’s awful but it happens. We still loved each other deeply we were with each other for so long but that spark...it went out and then we started resenting each other and we stayed together because we wanted so badly to be a family but no matter how hard we tried...you always ended up blasting your Walkman. So I tried to leave.”

“I remember, watching you from the bedroom window.” Beca said softly.

“I remember that too Beca, but that wasn’t the first time.”

“What?”

“I had tried to leave at least four times before that but every time, me and your mother we would cry and we would hug and we would say that we love each other and that we should try again.” Beca frowned. “Then the last time I tried the hugs and the I love you’s and the kisses....they were gone.” He smiled sadly. “Your mom she wished me good luck. I did the same and I left and I seen you in your bedroom window.”

“You didn’t say goodbye.”

“No.” He sighed. “Beca. If you had of asked me to stay. I would have but I had to leave, I had to and if I had gone and said goodbye. You would have cried, you would have held me tightly with your little hands and I would have stayed.”

“No no...” Beca stuttered. “No you left us it was easy to walk away.”

He smiled sadly with tears in his eyes. “No. Me leaving was the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life.”

“You didn’t love mom anymore you just left.”

“No beca. We loved each other, we still do and we tried everything for a very long time. When I left it wasn’t one sided it was mutual.”

“No-“

“And when I re married....your mother called me and sincerely congratulated me and gave me her best wishes.”

Beca stood. “What? All this time. I thought you left us. Me.”

“Because I did.” He stood and placed his hands on her shoulders. “But not for the reasons you think.”

“You fought for us.”

“Me and your mother we both fought for our family.”

“All this time. I thought you had just left me.”

“No.” He said bringer her to his chest. “We tried. We really did. I tried so hard and I still try and probably always will try to be apart of your life Beca.”

Beca cried into her fathers chest. She remembered all the times that her Aunty has to look after her because of the important meeting that she said her mother and father had. She remembered all the birthday cards he sent and everytime he called and she ignored him or said she had something better to do. How her mother didn’t look angry or upset at her father re marrying but how angry she was and she told him so on his wedding day. 

“I’m so sorry.” She breathed out. “Dad. I’m so sorry.”

He pulled her back and smiled at her. “Hey kiddo. There’s nothing to be sorry about. You were a kid and wanted two parents who loved each other. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But I treated you like you were the bad guy and there was no bad guy.”

“No there wasn’t but that’s ok. He said pulling her towards the chair to sit down. “Now come here and talk to me. What happened?”

“Dad.” She said putting her face in both her hands. “I have made such a mess. I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Why don’t you start by telling me what happened on the uso tour.”

Beca sighed. “I realised I was in love with Chloe.”

His eyes widened. “It took you that long!”

“You knew?”

“Of course we talk about it all the time...”

“Who is we?”

“Me, Sheila, the Bellas..”

“What? You talk to the Bellas?”

“Of course I do.” He laughed. “I can’t believe you didn’t know.”

She rolled her eyes and told him about the end of the tour and the phone call from Chloe.

“Hmm.”

She rolled her eyes. “When ever you make that noise, it’s follwed by bad news. Hmmm the cat has passed away. Hmmm you have to stay at your awful Aunties for the summer...”

He laughed. “She was not awful.”

“Come on dad what is it?”

He smiled. “Chloe is a really nice person Beca. For her to say something like she did she must have been really angry and hurt. We all say things we don’t mean when we are angry and hurt. I know she didn’t mean it.”

“How? Wait have you talked to her?”

“Yes. She has called me everyday for two and a half months. Each time asking if she had heard from you. She didn’t say she hadn’t heard from you though. Then these last two weeks. She’s been beside herself Beca. Always crying.”

“What am I suppose to say to her dad? Hey I’m in love with you and couldn’t stand the thought of you talking it up about someone else so I left?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t do that!”

“Why?”

“Cause she could hear me!”

He laughed. “Beca. You owe her an explanation.”

“Great so help me come up with a lie.”

He laughed again. “First off...honesty is the best policy and second you could never lie to Chloe she’d know straight away.” Beca groaned. “Here’s what you are going to do. You are going to firstly call Theo. Talk about this album second you will text ALL of the Bellas. INCLUDING Chloe to let them know you are alive and then third and last, you will fix things with Chloe. Even if you can’t have a romantic relationship with her, she’s been apart of your life for a very long time Beca, you can not sit there and tell me that you don’t want her in your life?”

“Yeah.” 

He handed her her phone. It was cracked but it was charged. “Go on.”

She sighed and dialled Theo’s number.


	3. Chapter 3

After beca talked To Theo She was relived to find out she didn’t lose her opportunity, in all honesty Theo and Dj Khaled were just happy Beca was ok. They were really worried.

She then text all the Bellas. Even Chloe to let them know she was ok and sorry for going off the radar. They all text her back all but the red head and really Beca couldn’t blame her.

Her dad stayed for a couple of days, it was nice hanging around with him, she took him to explore some of L.A. and on the last day Sheila had turned up and they all went out for dinner. For the first time Beca watched closely at her fathers and Sheila’s interactions. They held hands a lot and he was always smiling sweetly at her and when ever her father spoke even if it was about one of his boring classes Sheila would listen intently and smile at him adoringly. They were truely in love. “Wow you really love each other.” She blurted out loud at dinner.

Sheila looked at her and laughed. “Of course we do.”

“I’m sorry I just I don’t know I always seen.”

“Me as the person between your mother and your father getting back together?”

“Well yeah.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m sorry.”

Shiela held Becas hand and smiled. “I understand.” She said sincerely.

“I never hated you Sheila.”

“I know that too.”

“And I’m still going to call you the step monster.”

She laughed. “I’d expect no less.”

“Cool.” She said smiling. 

“Now...you have girl troubles?”

“What?” She looked at her father who was looking away sheepishly. “Dad!”

He looked at her and smiled. “What?”

They had a lovely time together and Beca promised she would stay at Christmas the thought actually made her smile. She couldn’t wait. 

She went home that night to her Empty apartment and thought about her Chloe situation and what needed to happen. 

She couldn’t live without Chloe in her life.

Even if it wasn’t romantic.

She misses her.

So she booked the next flight out to Brooklyn.

........................

Beca had arrived and caught a cab to her old apartment. She had keys but it didn’t feel right using them so she sat outside the apartment and waited.

She thought of all the things she could say to Chloe. All the things she should say. 

She thought of what possible reaction she would get from the ginger.

Surprised.

Shocked.

Disgusted.

So many things were going through Becas head that she didn’t hear anyone come up the stairs to the apartment.

“Beca?”

Beca looked up and saw Chloe stood at the stairs frozen in her place....With Chicago behind her.

Beca stood up quickly and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. Everything she wanted to say completely forgotten.

So she did what beca does best in almost all situations. She became awkward. She waved. “Hey.” 

Chloe moved closer. “Hey?” The red head took a deep breath. “First thing you say to me after not speaking to me for two and a half months....is hey?”

Beca put her hands in her pockets and shrugged yeah this is what she expected to some extent but her brain as muddled because Chloe looked absolutely gorgeous in her tight blue jeans and pink singlet. “How else am I suppose to greet you?”

The red head threw her hands in the air. “How about an explanation!” 

“Why do you think I’m here Chlo!”

Chicago cleared his throat. “Well I might just take off-“

“See ya.” Beca glared at him.

“Beca....”

Chicago made his was down the stairs. “Right well.” 

Chloe sighed. “Chicago can you just wait?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Look I came here to talk to you if you have better things to do then I’ll be on my way.” She said walking past the redhead.

She blocked her way. “Oh no you don’t.”

“Clearly I interrupted something.”

Chicago shook his head. “No. It’s fine. We can get together another time Chloe.”

Beca sighed. “I’ll leave you both-“

“No I’ll leave-“

“O M G! Both of you shut up!” Chloe Yelled making them freeze. Chloe barley ever yelled. The redhead rubbed her face and took a deep breath. “Beca Go Wait inside.”

“No...I”

“Beca! If you think I’m letting you leave here without talking to me you are out of your damn mind! Go inside!” She sighed. “Please.” She added softly.

Beca rolled her eyes and used her keys to get inside the apartment. 

She sat on the fold up chair and waited. Nothing changed much in the apartment. It smelt like Chloe which made her a little more calm. Chloe always seemed to make her calm.

She sighed and waited 10 minutes. 

The red head walked in and threw the keys on the little table and removed her jacket. 

She took a deep breath then turned towards her. “First off.””Hey.” They said at the same time.

Chloe shook her head. “I need to say something first.” Beca just nodded. Tears welled up in Chloe’s eyes, she took a deep breath then exhaled. “I just want to make something clear.” Her voiced shook. “I said what I said to hurt you because I knew it would. I didn’t mean it. I was hurt when I said it and I immediately regretted the moment I hung up. I tried to call you back but.” She scoffed. “No answer.” She rolled her eyes. “As usual.” She muttered. She looked at Beca. “I’m sorry.”

Beca shrugged. “It’s ok.”

“No it’s not.” Chloe said making her way to the fold out coach and sitting down. “Nothing about this.” She pointed between herself and Beca. “Is ok. I just I don’t know what happened or what I did to hurt you that badly that you wanted nothing to do with me. You just up and left. Cut me from your life and I have been driving myself crazy trying to figure it out Becs, trying to think of something...anything that I had done to hurt you the only thing I could come up with was I stole your sweater.” She said stunned. “That’s it. A sweater? I just can’t for the life of me figure it out.”

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat. “You did nothing wrong.” She said softly. “And the sweater you stole like 4 years ago Chlo and never returned..I’m pretty sure you can claim that as yours.”

Chloe moved closer to her and reached out for her hands. “Then what? What happened?” Beca sat there and tried to think of a lie. Anything to say to the ginger but couldn’t think of any. “Becs?” Chloe said softly.

“Hold on.” Beca held up her finger. “Just give me a moment Ok.”

The red head frowned. “Ok.”

Beca looked at the redhead. “How’s vet school-“

“Beca?”

“It looks like you have gained knowledge, you look knowledgeable-“

“Becs...”

“You will be great-“

“Beca please!” Chloe said squeezing her hands. “Please just talk to me.”

Beca sighed there was no getting out of this. She had to come clean. “I’m in love with you dude.”

Beca could feel Chloe freeze. “You...you’re what?”

“Yup. In love. With you.”

Chloe took her hands back and started rubbing them up and down her thighs. I nervous habit beca picked up on during the years they have know each other. “Oh.” She stood and started to pace. “Awes.” She nodded. Then she stopped and looked at Beca. Then laughed. “Yeah that’s not what I was expecting.” She said in a high pitch voice. Also another thing she does when she’s nervous.

“Yeah.”

“So you are In love with me?”

“Yup.”

Chloe nodded still pacing. “Cool cool and ah how long have you felt this way?”

“I don’t know. Since the beginning I guess.”

“You don’t know? You guess?”

“Yeah.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah it took me seeing you with Chicago to realise...ah that I felt that way.”

Chloe nodded still pacing. “Awes.” 

“Yeah you keep saying that.”

“Yeah well what else am I suppose to say Beca?”

Beca shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Well if you don’t know what I am suppose to say how the hell am I suppose to know what to say?”

“I don’t know.”

“You could have just told me!.” She stooped pacing.

Beca scoffed. “Well your reaction so far has been top notch Chlo.” She gave her a thumbs up. “You know with the pacing and the high pitch voice and the fact you can’t look me in the eyes.” She stood. “This is why I asked my father to help come up with a lie.”

“You told your father?”

“Doesn’t matter.” She rolled her eyes. “Look. Just forget it Ok.”

“Forget it? Are you serious right now?”

“Well I’m clearly making you feel uncomfortable-“

“I’m not-“

“And it’s weird now-“

“No it’s not-“

“So.... Look.” Beca sighed. “I just want my friend back. That’s all I want. I didn’t expect anything from you by coming here....romantically I mean. I just. I missed you Chlo.” 

Chloe Frowned. “You missed me?”

“Yeah dude.”

Chloe started to pace. “I’m trying to understand here Beca. Ok. You love me and you missed me but you have avoided me for two and a half months.”

“Yes. I know it sounds stupid.”

“Well tell me in a way it doesn’t sound stupid!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry.” Chloe looked at her. “Sorry....this is so unfair.”

Becas eyes watered. “Yeah dude I know right, it’s terrible to find out me of all people loves you. Gross hey.”

“This...no...it’s not...why didn’t you tell me on the uso tour!”

“I didn’t know.”

“But you figured it out right?”

“Yeah I did but you were with Chicago.”

“So? You think I’m so shallow that I would completely ignore my best friend of like 100 years for a guy I knew for what? A month?”

“You were happy Chloe. I didn’t want to ruin that and after this.” She waved around. “I’m glad. It would have ruined things for you.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Your reaction right know makes me believe differently!”

“How the hell else am I suppose to react Beca! You have ignored me for two and a half months! I am with Chicago now! And you come here looking like you do....and telling me you’re in love with me! This is so unfair! How am I suppose to react to this! What the hell am I suppose to do!”

“What? How do I look?”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t know how to take this. I don’t know what to do!”

Beca sighed and walked towards the red head. “I’m sorry. I......Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Just please forget this ever happened.”

“Beca...I can’t do that!”

“If you can’t let this go. Then how are we suppose to get past it.”

Chloe let tears fall down her cheeks. “This is so unfair.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll go.”

Chloe watched as Beca walked to the door. “Beca. I need to process this I need-“

“Yeah I’ll give you time Chlo.”

“When I call, please answer.” She said softly. “Don’t ignore me again.”

“Yeah if you call I won’t-“

“When.”

“What?”

“You said IF I call. I am telling you I WILL call. I don’t want to lose you either Becs.”

Beca smiled sadly. “Yeah dude. When you call I’ll answer I promise.” Beca opened the door. “It was nice seeing you.”

Chloe nodded. “Bye Beca.”

“Bye Chloe.”

Beca cried the entire way to the airport. The taxi driver asked if she was ok but she ignored him. 

At the airport she decided to change her destination. 

She knocked on the door of a house she knew so well.

“Beca?” Her father answered. 

“Hey.” She looked away. “Um so I told her and um yeah she didn’t take it too well and yeah it just didn’t-“ She burst into tears. 

Her father hugged her tightly and moved her inside. “Honey who was at the- Beca! What’s happened?”

Her father kissed the top of her head and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Beca told Chloe.”

“Oh? oh!...she” said sadly. “Oh honey.” Beca cried more when she felt her step mothers arms around her. 

“Step monster.” She sniffled.

Sheila laughed. “Come on honey. You must be tired. I’ll lie with you a bit.”

“Ok I’ll let you.”

“Sure.” Sheila laughed. “Come on.” She lead her up the stairs. “You can tell me exactly what happened?”

Her father stood at the bottom on the stairs. “And I’ll make your Nan’s soup.”

“Thanks dad.”

“Do I need to have a stern talking to Chloe?”

“No!” Both Sheila and beca said together. 

Beca looked at Sheila. “Please make sure he doesn’t?”

She nodded. “I Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is from Chloe’s POV. It’s a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe’s POV

After Becas performance Chloe had to find a quiet place so she could think. 

She found a quiet corner back stage and sat on a crate thinking about how things were different now. Beca is going to kill it where ever she goes but going back to Brooklyn, that was something that Beca most likely won’t do. 

Tears srpung to her eyes at how proud she was of her friend. A friend she had been in love with for a long time. 

A very long time.

Since the activities fair. 

She remembered the heartache after graduation and the thought of being away from Beca, at times she even thought Beca felt the same. Like when she would sneak into Chloe’s room to talk about the Bellas when really Beca wanted cuddles. Or she would randomly meet Chloe outside one of her classes to give her a coffee, not even to meet up just drop off a coffee and be on her way.

But then she would always go to Jesse.

It was the day before graduation when Beca asked to go with her. Amy then kind of invited herself. Cause well she’s Amy and Amy does as she pleases. It was as close to having a relationship with Beca that she thought was going to get. 

They shared a bed and Beca loved snuggling with her day and night. Even when Amy would make fun of Beca she just ignored her. She also got to cook for the brunette and make her lunch and Beca would always do nice things like by her little nick knacks and coffee from her favourite cafe. It was great. 

But she still felt lonely. Chloe was always a person who needed physical affection and although holding Beca felt nice she needed more. So she had one night stands here and there. 

Being back with the Bellas had made her realise her need for more. 

Aubrey was the only one who knew of her feelings for Beca and even though the blonde loves Beca. Her advice was to “tell her or move on.” 

Chloe could never tell her. 

So move on she decided.

And Chicago was perfect. He was sweet and handsome. Cute. He wasn’t Beca but Beca was moving forward with life. So it was about time she did too.

She took a deep breath and made her way outside and seen him. He gave her a dazzling smile so she walked up to him and kissed him deeply.

It felt nice. To be wanted.

They went back to her hotel room and had sex, and well. It was sex. It wasn’t bad per say but Chloe’s heart wasn’t in it. 

It felt nice to be wanted.

So after they were done they went and joined the Bellas she was surprised that Beca wasn’t anywhere to be seen. It made her sad but Aubrey assured her she probably had some stuff to do with Theo.

So after a lot of shots and a lot of dancing she returned to her room with Chicago once more. Yeah they had sex and she enjoyed it. But he wasn’t Beca, so it felt so unfulfilling.

The next morning she knocked on Beca’s door but there was no answer. She looked everywhere for the brunette but couldn’t find her so she tried calling...and nothing. 

Amy found them all later and explained that she had to catch a late flight last night. 

Chloe pulled Amy aside. “Amy? What the hell?”

Her roommate sighed. Chloe thought she kind of looked tired. “Don’t know what to tell ya ginger she has work to do. Why don’t you try calling her?”

Chloe made her way back to the hotel room. She sat down in shocked that Beca had left without even saying goodbye. She came to the conclusion that there must be an important reason why. So she picked up her phone and called Beca. She frowned when it started to go to voicemail. “Hey Becs. You left without saying goodbye? That’s not like you. Can you call to let me know you’re ok. Love you bye.”

She threw the phone on the bed and started to pack her clothes. It took her a good hour, the entire time she was glancing at her phone waiting for a phone call back. 

Beca always returned her calls.

Always.

There was this one time when Chloe had called Beca during her radio show in college to talk about how hard she was finding classes. She was upset it wasn’t really important but Beca always made her feel good from any conversation they had. So Beca stoped What She was saying live on radio and put on a song to call Chloe back.

Beca always called her back.

But the closer it got to their flight the more anxious she was getting.

She stopped what she was doing when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Chicago walked in and smiled. “Hey. I just wanted to wish you a safe flight.” She hugged and kissed him. “I really want to see where this goes Chloe?”

Chloe looked at her phone waiting for it to light up. 

Waiting for Beca. 

She was always waiting around for Beca. She looked back at Chicago and smiled. “Me too.”

On the flight back Chloe thought about Beca the whole way there. She came to the conclusion again that the brunette must have had no choice but to leave without saying good bye and that she must be really busy.

Amy wouldn’t say much. Which she would have though was suspicious but her roommate was always suspicious.

When they got back to their apartment Amy came upstairs but didn’t bring her luggage. “Where’s your stuff?”

“In the car red.”

“Oh.”

Amy patted the spot beside her and Chloe sat down. 

“Listen red. I have to move on ya know, got all this money I want to head back to the land down under for a while.” Chloe sat their shocked. She couldn’t afford the place on her own. “But don’t worry red I payed a years advance in rent for you. I know it will be tight with you being in vet school and all.”

Chloe hugged Amy tight. “Amy! Oh my gosh. Thank you so much!”

“You are welcome red.”

“What about Beca?”

Amy shrugged. “She’s got a place in L.A”

“She hasn’t called me back yet?”

“Must be busy ginger. Try again tomorrow.” The Blonde stood.

“So this is it?”

“Yeah.” Amy smiled softly. “I’m gonna miss ya ginger.”

Chloe could feel the tears well in her eyes. “Me too. It’s gonna be so quiet with out you or Becs.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be back red.” Chloe and Amy hugged. “Keep in touch.”

“Yeah.” Chloe sniffled.

“And try Beca again yeah?”

“Of course.”

....................

Two weeks later Chloe was getting ready to start vet school. She still hadn’t heard from Beca and it was started to piss her off. 

She didn’t want to let everyone else know that the brunette wasn’t retuning her calls or texts so she didn’t mention Beca and 

Today was a day like the last two weeks. She got up to a sweet message by Chicago wishing her good luck. Then the Bellas had all text her a good luck message too. 

She then made her coffee and sat at the table and called the same number. She groaned when it went to message bank. 

Again.

“Becs. It’s me Chloe.” She sighed into the phone. “I’m about to start vet school today and I’m super nervous....and I miss you...I wish you were here so you could make me feel better about this all. You always did that. Alway made me feel good about things I was unsure of and Becs I’m so unsure about this.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I know your busy but I wish you could just take five minutes to call me or return my texts. I miss you Becs. Love you. Bye.”

She looked at the phone sadly and made her way out the door.

A month flew by with out a word from Beca. She really wanted to tell someone that Beca had seemed to cut her out of her life. She was going to but then a conversation with Aubrey had her thinking.

“The hobbit sounds happyish.”

“Huh?”

“The hobbit. She sounds like she’s doing well. She’s busy though. You know whats she’s like with her music.”

“Oh. Yeah yeah. She’s....she gets in the zone.”

Aubrey laughed. “You’re telling me.”

After that Chloe had decided that she wouldn’t going to say anything because she would know for sure that the girls would say something to Beca and Aubrey just said Beca was happy. Well happyish. She didn’t want to be the reason why she was unhappy.

So she kept it to herself.

Even though it was killing her a bit.

Two weeks later Chicago visited.

She lied beside him that night starring at the ceiling.

Making love to Chicago was hard.

He was easy on the eyes.

He was charming.

He said and did all the right things.

But.....he wasn’t Beca.

She lied their with silent tears running down her face as the only reason she could have sex with Chicago was because the sheets still smelt like Beca.

So she lied there and she cried because of how messed up that was.

When he went home a week later she called Aubrey in tears. “I just done think it will work out Brey.”

“What? Why!”

“Because I’m just not. He’s not. I can’t. It’s just too hard.”

“Chloe. Is this about Beca. Please tell me you are over the hobbit?”

“Brey.”

“Beca isn’t even there Chloe. You know I love the hobbit you know that but she’s in L.A. Chloe and she is making a life For herself. You owe yourself a chance at a life too. Chicago is a good man, he’d give you everything you wanted.”

Chloe sniffled. “Can he give me Beca?” She asked softly.

“Oh Chlo.” 

...................

Chloe was now six weeks into vet school and was doing well. In vet school anyway. 

She called Beca every day. She text Beca everyday but nothing. 

Now she was pissed. The hurt seeped deep into her bones. She stayed up every night trying to think of reason why Beca would just cut her out of her life like she was nothing. Like these past years have meant nothing.

She looked down at herself and realised she was wearing Beca’s sweater.

“Maybe that’s why?”

The brunette did get annoyed when Chloe took her sweater but she always thought she was joking but maybe not.

“Ugh.” She rubbed her face. “That’s not why!”

Her phone rung and she sat up thinking it maybe Beca But.... it was Aubrey.

“Hey Brey.”

“Chlo? Everything ok?”

She scoffed. Because really what else could she say. The woman she was in love with pretty much up and left her. For no. Damn. Reason. And no one else knew. 

“Yeah. Fine.”

“School ok?”

“Yup.”

“Well do you feel like a visitor?”

“You are coming here!” She said excited. She hadn’t seen any of the girls in months.

Two days later Aubrey showed up. 

It was nice to have her friend back. 

They talked about school.

They talked about Chicago.

They didn’t talk about Beca.

Late into the night after Chloe had had a few shots and after Aubrey had passed out on the bed. She looked at the blondes phone.

She didn’t know what came over her, whether it was the alcohol or the fact that she had had enough.

But she picked up the phone. 

She unlocked it.

And she clicked on the person that had been invading her every being since college.

It rung. At first she felt a little relived because the call wasn’t being answered. Like maybe it wasn’t just her that Beca was avoiding and maybe it was everyone, it still sucked but at least it’s not just her.

But then. “Aubrey i hope your not calling to tell me about another birth dude....the last time made me sick and swore off children.” Chloe sat there stunned at the angelic voice that she had missed so much. She didn’t know what to say. “Aubrey?” Then she started to get mad. Beca sounded her usual happy sarcastic self. All this time. All this time and nothing. “Dude are you Ok?”

“So it’s just me?” Chloe asked softly. “Just me you’re not talking to.” The other side of the line was quiet, she scoffed. “Imagine waking up to find your best friend of like 7 years just up and left without saying goodbye? Imagine that...it’s ok, I thought to myself, she must of had to rushed away, I get it she’s gonna be huge I tell myself but then when I get home I think I’ll call her then. What happens when I call....hmmm Beca?” Chloe sat and waited for an answer. “It goes to voicemail. So I think, she must be busy. Super busy. But then I try again and gain and again and nothing. Not one phone call answered, not one. But I try texting thinking that you must be super super busy not to answer a call from your best friend BUT guess how that ended up.... yup that’s rights for the people in the back. NO ANSWER!” She Yelled. 

She felt Aubrey stir behind her. “Chloe?”

The ginger sobbed. “Not one reply.” She said quietly. “Imagine my surprise when I find out that I am the ONLY one you haven’t been talking too.” She sniffled wiping the tears from her face and snot from her nose. “So Beca. I don’t know what I did to have you treat me this way but all the years we have known each other... and you walk away with out a fight, with out a word. Congratulations Rebecca Mitchell, you turned out just like you father.”

And she hung up.

She stared at the phone. 

The room was silent.

“Chloe?” She heard Aubrey sit beside her. “What the hell?”

Chloe gasped and held her hand to her mouth and quickly dialed the number back. “Hey this is Beca Mitchell leave a message after the beep.”

“Damn it!” She tried again. 

No answer. Voicemail.

She paced the room trying and trying again while Aubrey just sat confused. 

“Damn it Beca answer the phone I didn’t mean it please!”

After unsuccessfully trying for 10 minutes Aubrey pried the phone from Chloe’s hand. “What the hell is going on?”

“Nothing.” She said and looked for her phone. Once she found it she dialed the number again. 

No answer. Voicemail.

She screamed in frustration as tears ran down her face.

Aubrey took the phone from her. Well she tried but Chloe snatched it back and called again.

No answer. Voicemail.

“God damn it!”

“Ok that’s it.” The blonde said taking the phone off her and pushing her on to the bed. “What the aca-hell is going on Chloe!”

Chloe held her face in her hands and cried.

Aubrey knelt down in front of her. “Chloe?”

She took a deep breath. “Beca hasn’t been answering my phone calls or texts since she left after the uso tour.”

Aubrey was thrown back. “What. No that can’t be.”

Chloe laughed with tears rolling down her cheeks. “It’s true. Look at my phone.”

Aubrey unlocked Chloe’s phone and went through two months of messages and two months of call logs. “What? Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Yeah I really don’t. The last time I seen her was on stage when she performed freedom.”

“I...I don’t understand?”

Chloe fell back on the bed laughing. “That makes the two of us.”

“You never said anything.”

“Nope.”

Aubrey stood up slowly. “I’m going to find that hobbit and-“

“And that’s why?”

“Chloe! That’s not right...that’s not Beca. She doesn’t..treat you like that. Any of us. She deserves to have her ass kicked.”

“It’s got nothing to do with you and the Bellas. I have clearly done something to hurt her. Me. Not anyone of you’s. She’s talking to all of you’s.”

Aubrey shook her head and tried to call.

No answer. Voicemail.

Aubrey sat down next to Her. “Chloe. I’m so sorry.”

“No.” Chloe shook her head. “No I’m sorry. I just said the only thing in the world that could ever hurt Beca. I didn’t mean it. I’m just so hurt and angry Brey. She would be so upset right now.”

“I know.” Aubrey sighed. “Her father has always been a sensible topic.” 

Aubrey unlocked her phone and sent a text message to all the Bellas.

Aubrey: Emergency. Stand by for group call.

She gave them 5 minutes then added. Amy, flo, Stacie, Cynthia rose and legacy. She knew Lilly was with Amy.

When the call connected all the girls started talking at once. “Stop stop stop.” Aubrey said loudly. When the chatter died down she sighed. “So we have a problem.”

“Aubrey.” Chloe wanred. 

“Chloe. This isn’t about you right now. This is about Beca. I’ll yell at her once I know she is ok.”

“What!” All the Bellas started yelling.

“Stop.” The blonde said again. “So here’s the short version. Beca has been avoiding calls and texts from Chloe since she left for L.A” every gasped. “After two months of no communication Chloe took my phone whilst I was sleeping and called Beca. She answered and Chloe said something very hurtful and now she’s not answering.”

Cythia rose cut in. “Hold up Hold up. What was said?”

Aubrey sighed and looked a Chloe. Who looked away ashamed. “She pretty much said she was just like her father.”

The phone almost blew up from the amount of yelling.

Chloe fell back on her bed and cried. 

“Stop.” Aubrey said loud and clear. 

“Chloe?” She heard flo. “Why?”

“I was angry and frustrated.”

“I know why you said what you did. You aren’t a cruel person so clearly you did what you did because you are angry, I’m asking why she hasn’t spoken to you.”

“I don’t know.”

“Amy?” The girls asked.

“Ahhhh. It’s complicated. Look. That doesn’t matter right now. What matters is making sure Beca is ok. That was.... I’m sorry ginger but that was a low blow.”

Chloe bit her lip. “I know.”

“Hey.” Aubrey said. “We don’t get to judge Chloe. I’d feel hurt if any of you aca bitches cut me out. We have work to do you group chat if any of you heard from her.”

Aubrey called Beca’s father and told her what Chloe had said. She also called him a couple of hours later in tears. He was very sympathetic and he held no grudges.

It had been a week and none of the Bellas had heard from Beca. “Amy!” Chloe said over the phone. “Give me her address!”

“Listen red I don’t think that’s a good-“

“It’s been a week Amy!”

The woman sighed. “I know ginger. Listen I’m taking care of it Ok.”

“How?”

“I have spoken to her father we are both going to fly out to L.A. See what’s going on.”

“I’ll come!”

“Chloe....”

“Amy! I need to tell her I didn’t mean it. I need....I...please.”

“Chloe.” The blonde said softly. Softer then she had ever heard the blonde speak before. “Do you trust me?”

“Amy...”

“Do you?”

The red head scoffed. “I wouldn’t trust that you wouldn’t steal my last bottle of wine.”

The blonde chuckled. “That’s true. You get the good stuff. I’m asking if you trust me when it comes to Beca?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I’ll make sure she is ok. I’ll make sure. Trust me Ok?”

“Will you call me as soon as you see her?”

“Promise.”

The red head sighed. “Amy I didn’t mean it.”

“Hey. I know that red. I didn’t know she was ignoring you. I would have kicked her ass. You reacted badly to a shitty situation. I’m not judging you. I promise.”

“Thanks Amy.”

..............

After a couple of days Chicago texted and asked if he could visit. She needed some company anything to get Beca off her mind. She was worried sick. She barely ate. People at the vet school pulled her aside. She assured them she was fine. 

But she wasn’t. 

She was in the shower when she heard her phone ring. She ran through the apartment dripping wet and jumped on her bed to answer it. “Amy!”

“Hey red.” The blonde sounded tired.

“Amy....what’s wrong?” 

“Well we had to kinda knock her door down.”

“What!”

“It’s ok. Mr Mitchell is on top of it.”

“Amy...”

“She looked terrible red.” Amy said with a cracked voice.

“I I did this.”

“No.” Amy said softly. “No one is blaming you.”

“I’m blaming me, Amy-“

“Red, I won’t hear it right.” The woman sighed. “I have every faith that mr Mitchel will fix things. Trust me?”

“Of course.” She said sadly. 

When she hung up the phone she cried.

.....................

Hours later Chloe her her phone pinged She almost fell over when she read the text.

Beca: hey everyone. I’m ok. I’m with my dad. I’m sorry. I’ll do better.

Chloe sighed in relief she went to text back but she thought she better not because she was the one to hurt Beca in the first place.

She called Aubrey. “Hey Chloe. You get the message?”

“Yeah do you think I should text her back?”

“Hmm. What do you think?”

“I’m think no. But I want to talk to her Brey.”

“I know you do sweetie but you know Beca better then anyone right. If she needs to talk?”

“She will come to me.”

“Look she’s fine.”

“Yeah. Listen I need to tell you something.”

“Go on.”

“I’m breaking up with Chicago.”

“Chloe.”

“It’s not fair to him Brey.”

“Do you care for him?”

“Yeah.”

“Is this because of Beca?”

“No, this is me. It’s not Becas fault I feel like this. I can’t help it and he is such a good man. He deserves better.”

“I know you will do what’s right.”

.......................

When Chicago landed. He kissed her and she felt obligated to kiss him back. He wanted to go straight back to the apartment. She knew what for but she couldn’t bring herself to have sex with him again. The sheets no longer smelt like beca.

On the way back Chicago smiled at her in the Cab. “Chloe?”

“Yeah?”

“I have been doing some thinking and I love where we are going you know. I love you.”

“Oh.” She Frowned.

“I want us to live together?”

“Oh.”

“You are so beautiful and smart Chloe. We could have a wonderful life together. Kids. White picket fence. The whole deal.”

“Oh....... Chicago?”

They pulled up to the apartment building. “You don’t have to answer right away but just so you know, we could have as many kids as you like.”

Chloe heart fluttered. “You want a big family?”

“With you. I can imagine six little gingers running around.”

“Oh, wow.”

“I know how much you love kids.” He smiled.

“Chicago....”

“I’d move wherever you want. I’d even be a stay at home dad if you wanted a career.”

“Oh. Please-“

“Like I said. Just think about it?”

“Ah.” 

The taxi driver cleared his throat. “How about thinking about it out of the cab.”

Chicago chuckled and paid the man. When she was walking upstairs she couldn’t get the imagine of all that Chicago had offered her out of her head. 

Except he wasn’t the one in the picture. 

Beca was.

She sighed walking up the stairs and halted at the very same woman sitting infront of the door.

“Beca?”

Beca looked up and stood up quickly and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “Hey.” She waved awkwardly.

Chloe moved closer afraid that beca wasn’t real. “Hey?” She asked herself more then beca. The red head took a deep breath trying not to get angry that after so long this is the first thing she says. “First thing you say to me after not speaking to me for two and a half months....is hey?”

Beca put her hands in her pockets and shrugged. “How else am I suppose to greet you?”

Chloe threw her hands in the air. “How about an explanation!” 

“Why do you think I’m here Chlo!”

Chicago cleared his throat from behind her. “Well I might just take off-“

Beca glared at him. What’s her problem with Chicago. “See ya.” 

“Beca....” Chloe Frowned. 

“Right well.” He said making his way down the stairs.

Chloe sighed. “Chicago can you just wait?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Look I came here to talk to you if you have better things to do then I’ll be on my way.” She said walking past the redhead.

Chloe blocked her way. “Oh no you don’t.”

“Clearly I interrupted something.”

Chicago shook his head. “No. It’s fine. We can get together another time Chloe.”

Beca sighed. “I’ll leave you both-“

“No I’ll leave-“

“O M G! Both of you shut up!” Chloe Yelled making them freeze. Chloe rubbed her face and took a deep breath. “Beca Go Wait inside.”

“No.”

“Beca! If you think I’m letting you leave here without talking to me you are out of your damn mind! Go inside!” She sighed. “Please.” She added softly.

Beca rolled her eyes and used her keys to get inside the apartment. 

Chloe turned towards Chicago. “I need to speak to her.”

“Oh yeah I know.” He smiled. “Can you think about what I said.”

“Chicago..I”

He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. In it was a big fat diamond ring. “If you want all that I have offered. Wear it.”

“What....Chicago.”

“I know that you love her.”

She frowned. “What?”

“Beca. I have always known Chloe. Can you stand there and tell me honestly that Beca could give you what I could. Everything that you have ever dreamed of. The kids. The house. My body and my soul. Can she give you that?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“You do. You know.” He sighed and held her hand and placed the box in it. “You are so special Chloe Beale. You deserve the very best in life. All your wishes and all your desires. You deserve it all.” He kissed her softly on the lips. “I’m going to go and meet up with a buddy of mine. Let me know what you decide.”

Chloe watched shocked as she walked away. 

She walked away from the apartment door and called Aubrey. “Hey Chlo-“

“Aubrey! Chicago just proposed!” She snapped.

“Ah. Um. Congratulations?”

“Beca is in my apartment right now!”

“What!”

“What the hell! Chicago just offered me everything!”

“What do you mean everything?”

“I mean I can basically have as many children as a like a big fat house and a big fat ring on my finger he even offered to be a stay at home dad if I wanted a career!”

“What! What did you say!”

“Nothing. He told me to think about it cause he knows I’m in love with Beca!”

“He What!”

“Aubrey.” She pinched her nose. “What in the aca hell do I do!”

“I....I don’t know what to say!”

“Say something!”

“I think....damn it Chloe I don’t know!”

“Ugh!” She stomped her foot. 

“Beca is there?”

“Yes And She looks as hot as ever.” She huffed. 

“Maybe talk to her?”

“Maybe- you are always giving out your opinion and now you have none.”

“Because this is your life Chloe! I can’t make this decision for you!”

Chloe sighed. “I know your right.” She placed the ring in her pocket. “I’m going to go talk to her. I’ll call you later.”

“Ok love you.”

“Love you too.”

The red head walked in and threw the keys on the little table and removed her jacket. Beca was sitting on the fold up chair looking all cute and nervous. She took a deep breath then turned towards her. “First off.””Hey.” They said at the same time.

Chloe shook her head. “I need to say something first.” Beca just nodded. Tears welled up in Chloe’s eyes, she took a deep breath then exhaled. “I just want to make something clear.” Her voiced shook. “I said what I said to hurt you because I knew it would. I didn’t mean it. I was hurt when I said it and I immediately regretted the moment I hung up. I tried to call you back but.” She scoffed. “No answer.” She rolled her eyes. “As usual.” She muttered. She sighed and looked at beca. “I’m sorry.”

Beca shrugged. “It’s ok.”

“No it’s not.” Chloe said making her way to the fold out coach and sitting down. “Nothing about this.” She pointed between herself and beca. “Is ok. I just I don’t know what happened or what I did to hurt you that badly that you wanted nothing to do with me. You just up and left. Cut me from your life and I have been driving myself crazy trying to figure it out Becs, trying to think of something...anything that I had done to hurt you the only thing I could come up with was I stole your sweater.” She said stunned. “That’s it. A sweater? I just can’t for the life of me figure it out.”

“You did nothing wrong.” She said softly.

Chloe moved closer to her and reached out for her hands. “Then what? What happened?” Beca sat there looking like she was thinking. “Becs?” Chloe said softly.

“Hold on.” Beca held up her finger. “Just give me a moment Ok.”

The red head frowned. “Ok.”

Beca looked at the redhead. “How’s vet school-“

“Beca?” Great beca was trying to deflect.

“It looks like you have gained knowledge, you look knowledgeable-“

“Becs...” 

“You will be great-“

“Beca please!” Chloe said squeezing her hands. “Please just talk to me.”

Beca sighed. “I’m in love with you dude.”

Chloe froze. “You...you’re what?”

Beca nodded. “Yup. In love. With you.”

Chloe took her hands back and started rubbing them up and down her thighs, her hands all the sudden felt sweaty. “Oh.” She stood and started to pace. “Awes.” She nodded. Then she stopped and looked at beca. She thought maybe this was a joke but beca looked dead serious. The Woman that she has been inlove with just said she loved her but all she could do was laugh at the irony that this has happened at the same time Chicago proposed. “Yeah that’s not what I was expecting.” She said in a high pitch voice. 

“Yeah.”

She continued to pace. She couldn’t believe it so she asked again. “So you are In love with me?”

“Yup.”

Chloe nodded still pacing. “Cool cool and ah how long have you felt this way?”

“I don’t know. Since the beginning I guess.”

The beginning........“You don’t know? You guess?”

“Yeah.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah it took me seeing you with Chicago to realise...ah that I felt that way.”

Chloe nodded still pacing. “Awes.” 

“Yeah you keep saying that.”

“Yeah well what else am I suppose to say beca?” Chloe snapped.

Beca shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Well if you don’t know what I am suppose to say how the hell am I suppose to know what to say?”

“I don’t know.”

“You could have just told me!.” She stooped pacing and glared at the brunette.

Beca scoffed. “Well your reaction so far has been top notch Chlo.” She gave her a thumbs up. “You know with the pacing and the high pitch voice and the fact you can’t look me in the eyes.” She stood. “This is why i asked my father to help come up with a lie.”

“You told your father?” She asked shocked. She knew Beca wasn’t overly close with her father. 

“Doesn’t matter.” She rolled her eyes. “Look. Just forget it Ok.”

Chloe stopped pacing and faced her. “Forget it? Are you serious right now?”

“Well I’m clearly making you feel uncomfortable-“

“I’m not-“

“And it’s weird now-“

“No it’s not-“

“So.... Look.” Beca sighed. “I just want my friend back. That’s all I want. I didn’t expect anything from you by coming here....romantically I mean. I just. I missed you Chlo.” 

Chloe Frowned. “You missed me?”

“Yeah dude.”

Chloe started to pace. “I’m trying to understand here beca. Ok. You love me and you missed me but you have avoided me for two and a half months.”

“Yes. I know it sounds stupid.”

“Well tell me in a way it doesn’t sound stupid!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry.” Chloe looked at her. “Sorry....this is so unfair.”

Becas eyes watered. “Yeah dude I know right, it’s terrible to find out me of all people loves you. Gross hey.”

Chloe’s heart broke. She loved beca. But she was so angry and confused. She felt the ring in her pocket weight her down. “This...no...it’s not...why didn’t you tell me on the uso tour!”

“I didn’t know.”

“But you figured it out right?”

“Yeah I did but you were with Chicago.”

“So? You think I’m so shallow that I would completely ignore my best friend of like 100 years for a guy I knew for what? A month?”

“You were happy Chloe. I didn’t want to ruin that and after this.” She waved around. “I’m glad. It would have ruined things for you.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Your reaction right know makes me believe differently!”

“How the hell else am I suppose to react beca! You have ignored me for 2 and a half months! I am with Chicago now! And you come here looking like you do....and telling me you’re in love with me! This is so unfair! How am I suppose to react to this! What the hell am I suppose to do!”

“What? How do I look?”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t know how to take this. I don’t know what to do.”

Beca sighed and walked towards the red head. “I’m sorry. I. Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Just please forget this ever happened.”

“Beca...I can’t do that!”

“If you can’t let this go. Then how are we suppose to get past it.”

Chloe let tears fall down her cheeks. “This is so unfair.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll go.”

Chloe watched as beca walked to the door. “Beca. I need to process this I need.”

“Yeah I’ll give you time Chlo.”

“When I call please answer.” She said softly. “Don’t ignore me again.”

“Yeah if you call I won’t-“

“When.” She said firmly.

“What?”

“You said if I call. I am telling you I will call. I don’t want to lose you either.”

Beca smiled sadly. “Yeah dude. When you call I’ll answer I promise.” Beca opened the door. “It was nice seeing you.”

Chloe nodded. “Bye beca.”

“Bye Chloe”

Chloe sat back down. “What the hell?”

She picked up her phone and called Aubrey. “Hey how’d it go with the hobbit?”

“Oh you know....she told me she was in love with me!”

“What!”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Yup. She told me she was in love with me.”

“What did you say?”

“I told her I needed time.”

“Has this go to do with Chicago.”

“Yes Aubrey. Of course!”

“I don’t know what to say?”

“That makes the two of us.” Aubrey chuckled. The She full of laughed. “Really. Aubrey?”

“I’m sorry Chloe. It’s just. This could only happen To you.”

“Thanks.” She rolled her eyes.

“I think you know what you want to do Chloe.”

Chloe sighed. “This is just awesome.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today.

Chloe had sat on the fold out sofa for a long time thinking about Beca and what the brunette had said.

Basically her dreams were coming true.

But she couldn’t help the doubt as she had wanted it for so long. That and Beca had ignored her completely for two and a half months which didn’t help that voice in the back of her head telling her that she would never be good enough for Beca.

She lied back on the fold out bed with both her hands covering her face breathing deeply because the doubt was making her feel sick. 

She jumped when there was a knock at the door.

She groaned and got up. When she answer Chicago was standing there smiling and she felt guilty because she had forgot about him. “Oh god Chicago come in. I’m so sorry.”

He walked past her and chuckled. “It’s ok. Me and my buddy had a lot to catch up on.”

“Still.” She waved to the kitchen table. “Please sit, do you want something to drink?” 

He sat down and shook his head. “No thanks Chloe.”

She nodded and sat down beside him. She sighed and pulled the ring out of her pocket and slid it over to him.

He looked surprised. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“Because of Beca?”

Again she rubbed her face because she didn’t have time to think about Chicago when all she could think about was beca. “It’s not just her. I have felt like.....like I have been trying to hard to to-“

“To what?” He asked softly.

“To love you.” 

“You don’t love me?”

“I care for you Chicago. I wouldn’t have started anything with you if I didn’t.”

“Even though you are in love with Beca?”

She sighed and turned towards him taking his hand in her own. “I have loved her since college but you have to understand for the longest time I thought it was unrequited love. It wasn’t until the tour where I realised that I wanted more and that I deserved more and then I meant you.” She smiled sadly at him. “I really really thought I could fall in love with you because....well you are aca awesome. Who wouldn’t fall in love with you.”

He frowned. “What about all the things I offered you. I think in time you’d fall in love with me Chloe, Beca couldn’t give you all that I could.”

Chloe Frowned at that and took her hands back. “Why? Because she’s a woman?”

“Well yeah!” He scratched his head. “Yeah of course.”

“We could totes have as many kids as we wanted.” She Frowned.

“Does she want kids though?”

“I don’t know I’ve never discussed it with her....”

“What if she doesn’t?”

Chloe stood from her chair and moved towards the kitchen bench. “That Doesn’t matter.”

He moved towards her. “It does though. What if she can’t give you all that you deserve in life?”

Chloe sighed and turned towards him. “She is all I want in life. She’s all I have ever wanted in a long time.”

“Chloe. You are making a mistake.”

“If that’s true then that is mine to make.” He nodded and looked away. Chloe could feel the sadness radiating off of him. “I’m sorry.” she moved towards him. “Truely I am. I should have ended it at the beginning but I just really believed that I could fall in love with you. I thought with just a bit of time my feelings would change and I’m sorry if me not ending things sooner lead you on.” Her eyes watered. “I don’t want to hurt anybody Chicago...I” She laughed sadly. “I felt like I have been alone for so long and momentarily I told myself when you handed me that ring that again with a bit more time things could change but then I seen her sitting at the door.” She sighed with some tears falling down her face. “And...and this horrible heavy feeling I have had in my stomach since she left the uso tour it just completely went away like completely! From just the sight of her.”

He held her shoulders softly. “Chloe....She has ignored you for a long time....you deserve the best.”

She looked up and his and cupped his cheek. “So do you Chicago.”

He bought her in and hugged her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. “I’m not angry.” He said softly.

“You don’t get angry.”

He laughed. “That’s true.” He pulled her back. “This isn’t all on you. I knew you loved her but I thought the same thing as you. Just a little time...” he sighed. “I guess I should be going.”

She nodded and led him to the door. When he walked out he turned towards her. “You are the sweetest, nicest human being I have ever meant in my life Chloe Beale and the way Beca has treated you.” He shook his head. “You don’t deserve that and I hope you let her know how much she hurt you so she doesn’t ever do it again. I wish you nothing but happiness.”

She smiled at him. “You too.”

“Bye Chloe.”

“Bye Chicago.”

She closed the door and fell back on the bed. “Shit.” She picked up her phone and dialed ausbrey.

“Chloe?”

“Hey Brey.”

“How’d did Chicago take it?”

“You knew I would break up with him?”

“You love Beca. Always have.”

She sighed. “He took it ok.”

“Well that’s good. So what are you going to do now.”

“I’m going to sleep cause I am tired and then tomorrow morning I’m going to call Beca.”

“And say what?”

“I don’t know where to begin.” She yawned. “I’m going to sleep now.”

“Ok sweetie love you.”

“Love you to Brey.”

Chloe hung up and lied down on the bed. She didn’t know what was going to happen but she felt lighter somehow like the world wasn’t sitting on her shoulders. She closed her eye and went to sleep happily dreaming about Beca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I’m so floored by the response to this fic. Good and bad. Like Chloe is getting a lot of hate from the readers. I can’t wait to explore beca and Chloe’s relationship.

After telling her step mother everything that happened. Beca fell asleep in her arms. It was nice.

When she woke Shiela was no longer in the room, So Beca got up and had a shower. She felt hungry and made her way downstairs. Her father and Sheila were making breakfast,

“Hey kiddo.” Her father smiled at her from the stove.

“Dad.”

“Good morning Beca.” Shiela said happily.

“Step monster.” Her Step Mother laughed and kissed her on top of her head. “Ugh. Gross. Too early for any type of affection.”

They sat and ate breakfast, it was nice.

When she was done she went outside to sit in the sun as it was so cold. Then her phone rang.

Chloe.

Her eyes widened. She promised Chloe she would answer but what was she going to say. She sighed and swiped the answer button.

“Hello.”

“Hey.” She heard the red head say.

“Hey.”

“Beca...can we talk? Where are you?”

“Um I’m at my dads. Why don’t you just say what you-“

“I need to see you, I want to see you. Is that Ok?”

“Oh. Ah yeah of course. Ok.”

“Good I’ll be there as soon as possible don’t go anywhere.”

“Um. I was planning-“

“Beca....”

“Ok ok. I’ll wait.”

“Good. I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah.”

“Becs?”

“Yeah?”

“I have missed you.”

Beca smiled. “I have missed you too.”

The red head sighed through the phone. “I’m going to go now I’ll see you as soon as I can.”

“Yeah. Yeah of course.”

“See you Beca.”

“Yeah I’ll see you soon Chloe.” When she hung up she ran downstairs. “Step monster!”

“You called my dear?” The older woman smirked. 

“Listen woman I don’t have time for your shanaingans Chloe is coming here she said she wanted to talk.”

“Ok.”

“Ok? It’s probably bad news! She probably wants nothing to do with me.”

“No way kiddo.” Her father popped up behind her. “The girl loves you, no way she would just call it quits.”

“Why I did.”

“Well your a complicated woman Beca. Chloe...”

Shields cut in. “Not so much.” 

“Gee thanks.”

“Why don’t we go do some retail therapy till she gets here?”

“I guess.”

“Good. Honey you stay here but if Chloe comes before we get back you keep your opinions to yourself.”

“Ok.” He smiled.

.......................

Shiela had dragged Beca all around the mall. It wasn’t so bad. They had lunch and Shiela pointed out some dresses which she thought would look good on her. She was pretty good cause both the dresses really looked hot. So beca bought them

They were sitting down having a coffee when the topic of Becas mother came up.

“So how is Judy?”

Beca shrugged. “She was good the last time I spoke to her.” 

“When was that?”

“A little over 12 months ago.” Shiela Frowned, beca could sense the woman wanted to say more. “What?”

“Nothing. Eat your food sweetie-“

“No you clearly have something to say so just say it.”

The older woman sighed and her shoulders dropped a bit. “It’s not right Beca.”

“Sheila.” Beca said softly. “We have talked about this. Really I’m ok with it.”

“I’m sorry but I’m not ok with it. I’ll never be ok with it-“

“She’s traveling-“

“She didn’t even show up for your graduation-“

“That’s fine-“

“And don’t tell me that it was fine. You were not fine you were heartbroken.”

Beca sighed. “Look dude. She spent her whole life raising me, she’s entitled to some freedom. She wasted a lot of time on me.”

Shielda gasped and took Becas hand in her own. “Don’t ever ever say that again Rebecca Mitchell.”

“What-“

“You are not wasted time! Your mother and your father made a joint decision to have you and they aren’t perfect god only knows they are far from perfect but you are not a waste of anything! I don’t ever want to her you speaking like that again.”

Beca looked away to hide her watery eyes. “Yeah ok.”

Shield held her chin and made beca look at her. “I knows she’s your mother and that you love her but if you not seeing her for so long upsets you. Say something Beca. You have nothing to feel guilty about. She’s your mom.”

Beca nodded. “Ok.”

.......................

Beca went upstairs after getting home from shopping. Chloe wasn’t here yet do she decided to nap. 

She woke to someone sitting on her bed. A familiar red head. 

“Hey.” she smiled.

Beca sat up quickly and tried to fix her hair. “Hey.”

Chloe laughed and hit her hands away. “Don’t bother Beca your nap hair will stay until you have showered.”

Beca smiled. “True.”

Chloe sat on the bed facing Beca. “I forgot how nice your Step Mom is.”

“I know isn’t it disgusting.”

Chloe chuckled. “She’s lovely. So is your dad.” 

“They are alright.”

“So.” She sighed. “We have to talk.”

“We already did though.”

“Yeah there’s stuff I didn’t get to say Becs.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“Chicago proposed.”

Becas eyes widened. “Oh.” She felt like she had been hit hard in the chest. “Ah. What did you say?”

She Frowned. “Beca. I have loved you since the activities fair.”

“Yeah dude, your friendship-“

“No Becs. I have been inlove with you. For a long time.”

Becas eyes widened. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. So you are you in love with me still?”

“Yes.”

“Oh ok.” She sat up straighter. “Ok. Um. Do you love Chicago?”

“No.”

“Ok.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Ok. That’s. That’s good?”

“He said he’d give me what ever I wanted. Kids, house, career but-“

Beca stood up from her bed and walked to her window. “Pfft what a Jack ass right?”

“Beca..” she sighed.

She shook her head. “I...I’m. Me.” She turned and looked at the red head. “I’m Me. Grumpy, sarcastic unapproachable, afraid of affection me-“

“Beca.” Chloe said softly. 

“And He is a tall and handsome who is kind and literally protects the country. He’s all muscle and he’s nice. Like really nice it’s sickening. His hair is soft and and it like flows in the wind like some bad 80s movie-“

“Becs-“

“He’s perfect Chloe! And I’m not!” She sighed. “I’ll never be him. I can’t compare to him, We are both so different Chloe. Me and him. But you know the biggest difference between myself and the asshat army boy? I’d never offer you any of those things.”

“Oh.” Chloe said sadly.

“I’m not going to sit here and offer you all the things that you desire because you can have all of that with out him and without me. You don’t need us, you don’t need anyone, your like the most awesome person I have ever meant. You don’t need a knight and shining armour to come save you. You don’t need saving.”

“How do you know what I need Beca?”

Beca sat down beside her and held her hand. “I know in the morning you need to have your coffee. Cappuccino, skim milk with caramel and 2 sugars and in that order because If you don’t have that in that order your day with be awful and in the evenings you need to have some tea, with a dash of milk and 2 sugars, cause it relaxes you in the nighttime without it you won’t sleep. You need the right side of the bed. In all beds it doesn’t matter where you go, you have to have the right side. You need someone to help with the little things, the things that keep you sane. The things that you forget because you never worry about yourself you are always always putting others first. The big things. Dude....those are things you can get yourself. I guess it’s just a matter of who you want beside you when you achieve all those awesome things.”

“You hurt me....”

“Not intentionally Chlo. I went looking for you that night and I seen you kissing him and it made me feel weird and then I had a chat to Amy and she help me realise that the weird feeling I was feeling was my heart breaking at the sight of you moving on in your life with someone else and I couldn’t bare it. I couldn’t go on having you call me telling me how awesome you think he is. I just couldn’t. So I avoided you cause I didn’t want to burst your bubble.”

“You wouldn’t have.” She said softly.

“Why did you come here Chloe?” Beca stood. 

Chloe stood too. “Cause, because....because...i missed you! But I’m so angry at you!”

“Yeah clearly!”

“You left without a word! You ignored me-“

“That’s the past Chlo! Damn it!” She shook her head. “I’m not good at this shit! And it doesn’t seem like I’m getting any better so why don’t you just go back to Chicago clearly that’s where you want to be!”

“You don’t know what I want!”

“I know you don’t want me!”

“Yes I do you idiot! I love you! I love everything about you! You don’t think you’re perfect but I do! You are so so so perfect Rebecca Mitchell.”

“Then why the hell are you yelling at me!”

“Cause im angry at you! I need to know if things get tough you won’t disappear on me! Cause I couldn’t go through it again!” Chloe sat down the bed trying to calm her self. “I have always had trouble letting go of the Bellas. You know that but you Rebecca Mitchell, I cant let go of you. I have tried but I can’t. I’m so in love with you. Sarcastic, grumpy you. I told Chicago no because even when he offered me all those things he wasn’t in the picture you were but relationships aren’t easy Beca. I don’t want all those things really. I just want you but I need to know you won’t run from me, I know you need you space and I have always respected that the best I can but while you need space I need the exact opposite and you have to respect that. I need you not to run again.”

Beca ran both her hands though her hair. She looked at the red head whim was trying to catch her breath and quickly made her way to her. She knelt and took the gingers hands. 

“Chloe Beale?” Chloe looked at her with watery eyes. “I am so so sorry that I hurt you. I’m so sorry. I can’t take it back, I have never been good with my emotions and that night they went crazy.... so I left. I missed you so much. Every day I thought of you. Everything I did reminded me of you. I was miserable and I never want to go through that again. I won’t run again. I won’t. If my emotions are out of control and I don’t know how to deal with it I promise I will lock myself in our room and get lost in my music till I can figure out how to best deal with it but I won’t run and if that’s too much for you if you don’t want to deal with that shit, then go back to Chicago. I’ll learn to be happy for you. I just want you in my life again Chlo. I meant what I said back in Brooklyn. If I can’t have you romantically. Dude I’d run over glass to have you back in my life as a friend. I love you dude.”

Chloe gently wiped away Becas tears. “I don’t want Chicago? I want you.”

“Well Beale. You have me.” Chloe cried. “Dude I know it’s terrible right?”

Chloe laughed and slapped her arm. “Stop.” She took a deep breath. “Can I kiss you.”

Beca smiled and closed the distance between them. The kissed was soft. So soft that they both craved for more. So beca pushed forward and straddled Chloe on the bed. She licked her bottom lip seeking entrance. Once she had it chloe moaned. “Wait.” Chloe said out of breath. Beca went to stand but Chloe held her around the waist. “Don’t.”

“Ok.”

“I want you so much Becs you have no idea.” Chloe lent her forehead on the brunettes. “I want to date. To take it slow.”

“Really? You want to date me?”

“Yes.” Chloe smiled.

“You are crazier then I thought Chlo.”

Chloe smiled and kissed the brunette softly again.

They both looked at the door in confusion when they heard a knock. “Can we come in! We are dying out here!” Sheila said.

Beca got up and answered the door. She pushed past Beca and engulfed Chloe in a big hug. “Ah. Hello?”

Her father hugged her tight. “Good on ya kiddo.”

She groaned. “Dad. Seriously you were listening.”

“Of course!” He laughed. “Can you believe that shiela? Were we listening?” 

Shiela wiped the tears from her eyes. “Honestly Beca. Do you not know us at all?”

Chloe and beca smiled softly at eachother. “Come on honey let’s leave these two alone.”

“But...”

“Shiela.” He laughed. “Come on honey.” 

She got up and kissed beca on the cheek which beca dramatically wiped.

Chloe smiled. “What happened?”

“I have so much to tell you Beale.”

Chloe took off her pants and got into bed. “Come on then. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Beca did the same she removed her pants and got into bed and moved towards Chloe so they were facing eachother. She smiled softly and lent forward and kissed the red read. “I love you Chloe.

“I love you too beca.”

They both didn’t know what tomorrow would bring and they both knew they had a lot of talking to do but they knew that no matter what they would be by each other’s side and that made them both happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments. Sorry this took so long I have been so sick.

Beca woke to a calming warmth wrapped around her body. She smiled cause she knew that Chloe was holding her. She always felt this sense of calm when Chloe would hold her. 

She also frowned because how the hell did she always end up the little spoon.

She shrugged and closed her eyes.

She would deny it anyways.

“Mmm.” Chloe said behind pushing her nose into the back on Beca’s neck. 

Beca laughed. “Dude that tickles.”

“Mmm but you smell so good.” 

Beca laughed and turned around but Chloe pushed her face into the crook of her neck which gave her a whole different feeling. Especially since Chloe started kissing her there. “Chlo?”

“Mmm.” She said continuing her attack on the brunettes neck.

Beca gasped when Chloe bit down gently then started soothing it with her tongue. 

Beca moaned then pushed Chloe back and straddled her hips. She held the red heads hands above her head. “Dude!” She laughed. 

Chloe giggled. “I’m not even a little sorry.”

Beca kissed her. “You are the one who wants to take it slow Chlo”

“Yeah but I totes can tease a little.” She smirked. “It’s always fun teasing you Becs.”

Beca smiled down the the red head and kissed her slowly. “I love you dude.”

Chloe smiled. “I love you too.”

“You want to get up and have breakfast?”

“Totes. Then how about we go for a walk? We still have to talk about some stuff.”

Beca nodded. “Yeah your right. A walk sounds nice.”

.......................

Beca and Chloe had been walking around the block for twenty mins. After five Chloe took her hand and it made Beca feel butterflies in her stomach that she’s always making fun of people for.

She couldn’t help it but she blushed. Chloe has done this before, they would be walking around and the redhead would take her hand but this time it was different. Not only do the most gorgeous woman on the planet wanted to hold her hand but she wanted the world to know that they are a couple. 

Then of course Chloe had to notice.

“Wow Becs. Red faced from me just taking your hand? Wait to we get to the good stuff huh?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Keep it in your pants Beale.”

Chloe laughed and pulled the brunette towards a little area looking over a pond. She sat down and pulled Beca down with her. 

They sat in comfortable silence just taking in the scene. It always amazed beca that Chloe has the ability to make the most mundane boring things in life seem....serene.

Chloe looked at her. She was smiling but behind that smile was sadness. Not everyone could pick that up but Beca could. “Becs?” 

“Yeah?”

The red head sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. “How are we going to make this work? You live in L.A and I live in New York?”

Beca honesty hadn’t thought that far ahead. “We will figure it out?”

“How? It’s like a seven hour flight Becs?”

“I don’t know. I just know I want to figure it out? Don’t you?”

Chloe took Beca’s hands. “Of course I do! I...I...Becs? it’s so unbearable without you.”

“Dude I know. Trust me, I know.”

“Do you though?”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“You didn’t seem that phased-“

“No.” Beca took her hand back. “You don’t get to do that Chloe, you don’t get to tell me how I felt.”

Chloe gently took the brunettes hand back and kissed the back of it. “Then tell me?”

“I fucking hated being without you. I hated it so much dude. I missed you every minute of everyday and the times I did think about you I would think that you were with Chicago and it would make me so...so.”

“What?”

“So unbelievably sad, I know you think that I sounded ok when you called from Aubrey’s phone but dude that was just an act. I was hurting just as much as you.”

“I’m sorry. I-”

“Look.” Beca moved closer. “We can’t keep talking about this. I know I hurt you. You told me last night and I apologised I ever promised I would do everything in my power not to shut you out again. So you either forgive me and trust that I say what I mean or....you don’t.” Chloe closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. “Was that a goodbye kiss?”

Chloe laughed. “No silly. That’s a I’m never letting you go kiss.”

“Thank god.”

“You’re right Becs and I do forgive you and I trust that you will try to not shut me out again, I just worry about the distance that’s all.”

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s going to be hard but we will get through it.”

Chloe smiled and tackled the brunette to the ground, kissing her cheek over and over. “I love you.”

Beca blushed and kissed her back. “I love you too dude.”

Chloe was on top of the brunette smiling down to her. 

Beca shook her head smiling and looking up at the red head above her. She cupped her cheek gently and ran her hand from her cheek down to her neck. “We will be ok.”

Chloe kissed her and jumped up from the ground holding our her hand. “Yes we will! And you know why?”

Beca took the red heads hand and let her pull her up. “Why?”

Chloe pulled her close. “Cause we love each other.” B

........................

Chloe was sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of tea while Beca was upstairs packing her bags, They both decided they were going to leave at the same time.

To different places.

Separated again.

Becas father sat down beside her. “She’s a complicated one my daughter.”

Chloe smiled. “She’s not so bad once you can get past the barrier.”

He laughed. “Yes. This is true. You look sad? I thought you both had talked?”

“We did.” She said softly. “I...it’s hard. We are pretty much starting a relationship and we live so far apart.”

“Hmm. You know.” He said rubbing his chin. “You both have known each other for such a long time and living together since college. It’s an adjustment that you will both need to get used too.”

She turned towards him and frowned. “What if I don’t want to get used to it?”

He held her shoulder and grinned. “You will both figure it out Chloe. Just a bit of advice though?”

“Ok.”

“Be patient with her. She’s a very closed person and she’s built these walls up and when they come down she feels very vulnerable and that vulnerability makes her feel scared.”

“Why do you think she’s like that?”

He smiled sadly. “I think you know?”

“Her mother.”

“Yes. She...even though at the end of our marriage it was mutual. It took a toll on both of us. For me I felt...emotionally wrecked and distraught that I wouldn’t get to see Beca every day. For her mom, she was....tired and she didn’t want to go through something like that again so she didn’t let anyone in.”

“Not even her own daughter.”

He shook his head. “Not even her own daughter.”

“Mr Mitchell can I be honest with you?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t like her. I don’t like the way she treats Becs and I never will.”

He smiled at her. “I’m so glad she has you Chloe.”

..................

Shiela had helped Beca pack her stuff. She was no standing at the door of the bed looking at Beca’s suitcase.“So you have everything?”

“Yup.”

“Clothes?”

“Yup.”

“Phone and charger?”

“Yup and Yup.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Nope.”

“Money? New clothes?”

Beca chuckled. “You know you don’t meet the stereotypical attributes of a step mother?”

Sheila shrugged. “I like to be different.” Beca smiled and sat down on the foot of the bed and Sheila joined her. “Everything ok?”

Beca shook her head. “I just got her you know and now we have to leave each other again.”

The older woman wrapped her arm around Beca’s shoulders. “I know.”

“It sucks.”

“I know but you are both very determined women and I think you will both figure it out.”

“Thanks step monster.”

Shiela laughed. “You are welcome.”

Beca turned to the woman. “No really, thank you. Um.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Mom was never good at the well the mother thing. She never held me when I was sad. She actually use to avoid me when ever I looked the slightest bit upset and um, I just want to say that.” She rubbed her face. “I’m sorry I’m so not good at this.”

“It’s ok beca.”

“No.” She shook her head. “No.” She turned to her once more. “I really appreciate you being there for me and you loving my dad. I really like spending time with you and I um...I can’t wait till Christmas. To spend more time with you, I mean I know I have been here almost every Christmas since you and dad married but I know I wasn’t really here but I always watched on you know. When you and dad would merrily cook dinner and do all that Christmasy stuff and deep down I so wanted to be apart of that but I was. Um. I was.”

“Scared?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Is something wrong with me? Why am I so afraid of being happy dude? It’s not normal.”

“No nothing is wrong with you Beca. You are afraid of being happy because if you allow yourself to be happy then your are afraid that you will get hurt by someone taking that happiness from you.”

Beca eyes watered. “How do I fix that dude?”

“Look I’m not a doctor but I can tell you that I think that if you can be happy within yourself then you will always truely be happy and then people or work or anything else that comes along that’s good will only add to your happiness.” She pulled Beca close. “I actually think that you and Chloe being apart for a while will be good for you.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I don’t want you to rely on anyone for happiness Beca. You need to work some things out to do with you. You need to find your own feet first.”

Beca nodded. “I know but I don’t want to lose her. I love her.”

“Honey if that girl loves you the way I know she does then not only will she accept you for everything that you are but she will also want to help you achieve any goals that you have including self happiness and self confidence.”

She smiled. “Yeah you’re right.”

“I know. I always am darling and just so you know. I do love your father but I love you too.” Beca rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s ok. You don’t have to say it back darling.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You will get there and when you do I will cry.”

“Ugh really?”

“Yes! Cause I know how much you love crying girls Beca. Remember when you bought the Bellas over for dinner and that girl Ashley started crying on your shoulder.” Sheila laughed. “Darling you looked so uncomfortable. Chloe had to come Save you!”

Beca laughed. “Yeah She did, she knows me pretty well.” Beca stood up. “Come on Step monster I need to eat before I leave. Chloe gets hangry.”

“What’s hangry.”

Beca laughed. “It’s the mix of being hungry and angry. Hangry.”

Shiela gasped. “Oh my lord. Your father gets that!”

........................

Shiela and Beca’s dad dropped off Chloe and Beca ar the airport. 

Her father held her tight. “Now you call me kiddo for anything or you know just to say hi.”

She smiled. “I will dad.”

Sheila hugged her next. “Remember what we talked about ok?”

“I will.” 

“Call us when you land?”

“Ugh such a nagging Step monster.”

She laughed. “Have a safe flight Ok.”

They walked into the airport and when Chloe took her hand she again blushed. Before Chloe could tease her though Beca rolled her eyes. “Shut it Beale.”

When they were sitting down Beca turned to Chloe. “Chlo?”

Chloe smiled and kissed her. “Yeah.”

I was talking to the Step monster and you know she made a lot of sense about some stuff.”

“Like what?”

“She said that true happiness comes from being happy within.”

“Oh yeah I totes agree with that.” She tilted her head and took her hands. “Are you not happy within yourself Becs?”

Beca sighed. “I....no. No I’m not.”

Chloe wrapped her arm around the brunettes waist. “Talk to me.”

“Have you ever felt like, like you aren’t you best self?”

“How do you mean?”

“Like you know that you can be better but you just aren’t there yet.”

Chloe brushed Beca’s hair behind her ear. “Kind Of. ”

“I have issues Chlo.”

“We all do Beca.”

“I know. It’s just that I don’t want to have these issues anymore I want to be the best me.”

“You are the best you.”

Beca smiled. “Dude you love me, you’re suppose to say stuff like that but we both know-“

Chloe cut her off by kissing her. “I say it cause I mean it but tell me why you feel this way?”

“Ok.” Beca smiled and lent her elbow on the back of the chair and looked a chloe lovingly. “I’m not confused about what I want and how I have to get it or want needs to be done to achieve those goals. It’s crazy you know, like even in college when I was with Jessie when ever I thought about my future you were always in it. I didn’t know why at the time but you were always there Chlo. Like that hasn’t changed for me dude, now more then ever when I see my future you are there.”

“Me too.”

“And the thing is being with you it doesn’t scare me but the other things that the future holds scare me.”

“Like what?”

“Having kids. I want them...one day..with you of course but Chloe.” Beca said with tears forming in her eyes. “I don’t want to be like her.”

Chloe knew instantly who she was talking about. She kissed the brunette. “You are nothing like her.”

“Yes I am. She never held me or hugged me or encouraged me in anyway Chloe I don’t want to be that person dude! I can’t be that person! I don’t want any children we have to ever feel like like...unworthy of any love.”

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat and held back her tears. First off it hurt her that Beca was hurting. Second Beca talking so openly about having children one day, their children made her want to cry happy tears but she had to be strong for Beca. She gently held the brunettes neck. “Ok. Ok. She nodded. “What do you need Beca? how can I help you? And FYI I don’t think you would be like that at all but this is clearly important to you and damn it I want to help so tell me how I can? I’ll do anything for you Becs.”

Beca smiled. “You would?”

“Yeah I would. I’d give you my last dying breath.”

Beca chuckled. “Your so cheesy Chlo.”

“I’d give you my kidney. I have two.”

Beca scoffed “dude-“

“Some of my liver?”

“Stop offering me your body parts you weirdo!”

“Well.” She took Beca’s hand and placed it over her heart. “You already have my heart so what’s a little more.”

Beca threw her head back and laughed. “Fuck. I love you so much Chloe.”

Chloe laughed as well and kissed her. “Good you know I just don’t give up the goods for anyone Beca but seriously. This is important to you. What do you need?”

She smiled sadly. “I don’t know. That’s the thing. I just don’t know.” 

“Can I make a suggestion?”

“Ok but I have a feeling I’m not going to like it.”

“You won’t but I’ll tell you anyway. Aubrey seen a psychologist for her anxiety. She started at the end of your first year in Barden.”

“She did?”

“Yes and it helped. Talk to her about it.”

“I don’t know Chlo.”

“Have you seen her throw up since?”

“Now that I think about it. No.”

“It helped her is all I’m saying.”

“Ok. I will definitely talk to her about it.”

“Ok. So changing the topic when can we go on our first date because I really want to make love to you.”

Beca Started coughing and she went red in the face. “Dude!”

Chloe looked at her innocently like she just didn’t talk about them having sexual in a public place were people could hear. “What?”

Beca shook her head and laughed. “You just say whatever’s on your mind don’t you.”

“Yup. And you.” The red head popped her nose. “Are always on my mind.”

“So how about this then. I am going to work my ass off this week on this album. How about I catch a flight Friday night and we go out on our first date then.” Chloe squealed threw herself at Beca and started kissing her cheek over and over. Beca laughed but also she was as red as a tomato. “Dude.” She chuckled. “People are looking.”

Chloe stopped and stood up. She held out her arms. “Let them look! Let them all look! Rebecca Mitchell is taking me out on our first date this week and I want the world to know!” 

Beca laughed and pulled the red head back on the chair. “Chlo you are crazy.”

“Thanks.” She smiled and kissed the brunette. 

.....................

When they had to leave to get on the planes they held each other tightly. Chloe cried. Beca held back her tears and gently wiped away the gingers. “We will figure it out Chloe. I love you dude. I’m not going to lose you.”

Chloe sniffled. “I love you too. I don’t want to lose you-“

“You won’t. We can do this.” She lent her forehead against Chloe’s. Beca wanted Chloe to feel better so she did something she swore she would never do. “You’re my lobster.” She quoted a tv show.

Chloe laughed. “You quoted friends!”

“I did.”

“You hate tv!”

“I do but I’d do anything for you too Chloe, even quote cheesy lines from a television show. I mean this if you need me I don’t care what I’m doing I’ll drop everything and fly to you.”

“I love you Beca.”

“I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Beca got off the plane, She text Chloe.

Beca: landed safely. 

Chloe: Me too. I miss you already. Actually I missed you since the moment we said goodbye. ☹️

Beca smiled down at the phone. She felt the same.

Beca: So cheesy Chlo. 

Chloe: You love it.

Beca: I just love you. I’ll call you when I get home Ok.

Chloe: love you too 😍😘🥰

Beca had decided on the plane that she would call Aubrey. 

“Hey-“

“Rebecca Mitchell! I should find you and pound you little hobbit ass into the ground!”

“Wow good to talk to you too Aubrey.”

“You ghosted Chloe! Are you serious! Beca! Ugh! What the hell were you thinking!”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do that again! To any of us. I was worried about you you hobbit. Two weeks and no call. Amy wouldn’t give us the address because she was worried we might scare you off but for serious Beca I just wanted to know you were ok.”

“I appreciate it Aubrey and I am really sorry. I’ll text you my address when I get home.”

“Home? I thought you left Chloe’s already.”

“Yes but then I went to dad and Sheila’s, Chloe came there.”

“She did! Please tell me you both made up?”

“Yup she even agreed to go on a date with me.”

Aubrey squealed. “Beca im so happy for you both!”

“Thanks Aubrey but that’s not the reason I called.”

“Oh god. What is it. Are you sick.”

“No you weirdo! Chloe told me you see I physiologist?”

“Yes I did.”

“I just wanted to ask you about it.”

“Ask away.”

“Was it weird.”

“At first it was but after that I felt pretty comfortable.”

“And it helped?”

“Yes. For sure. I had a lot of issues to work through I still get anxiety every now and then but I can manage it a lot better. She taught me techniques and copping mechanisms.”

“Oh.”

“What? What was that oh for?”

“I just though that, I don’t know. That it like fixed you?”

Aubrey laughed. “With anxiety there’s really no cure. You just work through your issues and you learn how to deal with it. You can get past some stuff but for me my anxiety will always be there but I know when it’s going to happen, what my triggers are and how to handle it if it gets out of control.” 

“That’s Good Brey. Im happy for you.”

“I know this must be hard for you.”

Beca blew out a breath. “You could say that.”

“I’m proud of you.”

“Ugh don’t get mushy.”

Aubrey laughed. “I can ask my doctor to maybe make a recommendation for someone in your area?”

“Yeah I’d really appreciate.”

“Ok now hang up and text me your address you hobbit.”

Beca grinned. “Ok. I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Yeah and don’t forget to call the rest of the Bellas.”

“Yeah I will.”

“Bye beca.”

“Bye Brey.”

...................

Chloe dragged herself in the apartment and dropped on the bed. 

She was tired from her flight.

She was hungry but to tired to cook.

And she missed Beca.

She dragged herself to the shower so she could wash the flight off of her then dressed.

She then made some noddles cause it was easy. Then she got under her covers.

Her phone lit up with Beca’s face on it. 

She smiled and answered. “Hello Beca.”

“Hey.”

“What are you doing?”

“Lying in bed mixing my music.”

“Sexy.”

“Keep it in your pants Beale. What are you doing?”

“Just lying here thinking of you. Did you call Aubrey?”

“Yeah she already asked her doctor for a recommendation and got a response. I meet some chick named rose waterson on Wednesday, I already told Theo.”

“Beca that’s so awsome. I’m so proud of you.”

“I haven’t really done anything.”

“What! Becs! You have realised that there’s something about yourself you don’t like, issues that make you unhappy and you took a step towards fixing that and I know how hard that is for you. It’s a big deal, I love you so much and I’m so unbelievably proud of you babe.”

“I love you too.”

“So....what are you wearing?”

“Nope. We are not having phone sex before we have actual sex Chlo.”

Chloe pouted. “But Becs?”

Beca laughed. “No.”

“Just tell me what you’re wearing.”

“Clothes.”

“Come on? Pleasssseee.”

“Ugh. I’m wearing a black singlet and underwear.”

“What colour is your underwear?”

“Black.”

“Ok....well I’m turned on now.”

Beca laughed. “Wow doesn’t take much to get you going huh? That’s information I’ll keep for later.”

“I want to hold you Becs. Friday is so far away.”

“I know. It sucks but we can do this Ok?”

“Yeah.” Chloe said sadly.

“Ok. I’m going to get some sleep. Call you tomorrow?”

“Not if I call you first.”

Beca laughed. “Love you dude.”

“Love you too.”

............

It was Wednesday and Beca had her headphones on trying to mix her music. There was an hour left before she had to go see Rose.

She was nervous.

Chloe said she would call but she hasn’t yet and it’s putting her on edge.

She could feel her walls go up and she hated it. 

Her phone rung. It was Chloe. She took a deep breath, she was kinda pissed, Chloe knew what today meant.

She let it ring.

She watched the phone. The background was her and Chloe at their new York apartment. Chloe was hugging her and kissing her cheek while Beca looked grossed out.

She promised she would try. She promised she would try to not shut Chloe out again.

So she picked up the phone. “Becs!” She sighed, she really was lost for words. 

She hated that she feels the need to see a doctor. 

She hates the fact that right now her closing up is one of the reasons why she has to see a doctor.

And she hates that Chloe isn’t there with her.

“Beca! Im so sorry. I got held up in class and as soon as I got out I went to call you but my stupid phone died! So I asked someone if I could borrow their phone then realised I don’t know your number off by heart so I bolted from school all the way here and as soon as my phone could turn on I called you!” The red head was breathing like she was trying to catch her breath. “Becs? Baby? Please talk to me?”

Beca blushed at the term of endearment. “Baby? That’s new?”

”Beca! Thank the aca-gods! Are you ok? I’m so sorry baby.”

“You said it again.”

“Becs! For real are you ok?”

Beca smiled. “Yeah, I am now.”

The redhead sighed in the phone. “Becs I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“What! Why?”

“Beca. Hold on!” Beca stood could hear Chloe throwing up. Then she heard water running. “Becs?”

“Chloe? Are you ok.”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine.”

“Dude you just puked!”

“I know I’m so sorry Beca I was so worried...”

“Chloe?” She said softly. “Dude? You worried yourself sick?”

“Don’t worry about me Ok. How are you?”

“Don’t worry about you? You just threw up Chloe. Because of me-“

“No!” Chloe shouted. She took a deep breath. “No.” She said more calmly. “Beca this is a big day for you. A big moment. I was worried I was going to let you down. I threw up Yes, because I could imagine you sitting there hiding behind your big headphones working on your music being angry and closed up cause you thought I had forgotten or I didn’t care or something and it made me so sad, so I ran so fast from school to the subway then so fast from the subway to here, I also forgot to eat lunch so this isn’t directly cause of you. I’m just happy you answered the phone.”

“I almost didn’t.”

“I know.”

“What’s wrong with me dude?”

“Nothing! I would have been feeling the same as you if the tables were reversed.”

“Are you Ok now?”

“Beca I want to know how you are?”

“Eat something while we talk then ok?”

“Ok give me a minute. I’ll make a sandwich.”

“I love you.” She said quietly.

“Naw. I love you too baby.” 

Beca rolled her eyes. “You said it again.”

“I bet your blushing.”

Beca felt her cheeks. 

Yup they were warm.

“No!”

“Ah ha. What ever you say baby.” Beca smiled. “Ok So talk to me how are you feeling.”

“I’m so nervous.”

“That’s to be expected Becs.”

“I was a bit angry.”

“I know. But I want you to know if I’m never there for any big moments in your life....it’s cause I physically can’t be and just rest assured that if I’m late or you can’t contact me then that mean I’m doing everything I can to get to you. Ok. I love you so much Beca. I’m nervous for you too cause I know your nervous.”

Beca smiled. “Fuck I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Do not.”

“Hey! I offered you my body parts, you haven’t done that yet.”

Beca laughed. “You’re so weird.”

“Yeah.” She said with a mouth full. “But you love me so that makes you weird too.”

“True.” And just like that beca felt better then she did five minutes ago. She sat back in her chair and smiled. “Two more days.”

“Ugh don’t remind me baby, it’s so far away.” Beca blushed. “You are blushing again aren’t you?”

“Pfft no.”

Chloe laughed. “Sure baby.”

“Ugh your the worst.”

.......................

Beca sat across from rose waterhouse.

She was in her 40s, sandy blonde hair. Brown eyes and sharp cheek bones. 

Beca has been sitting for 5 minutes tapping her foot up and down. 

“Rebecca?”

“It’s Beca.”

“Right.” She smiled kindly. “Beca. I asked you five minutes ago what had brought you here and you haven’t answered. Are you ok?”

Beca scoffed. “Yeah just dandy.”

The older woman smiled. “Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself.”

“Ok. Yeah. Um.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “My name is Beca Mitchell, I’m a music producer.”

“Wow. Music?”

“Yeah. I’ve always had a thing with music.”

“When did that start?”

“When I was eight.”

“Can I tell you a bit about myself?”

“Ah sure.”

“Ok well my name is Rose. I have been mairred happily for twenty five years and I have four children.”

“big family.”

“Yes, I have always wanted a big family. I have grandchildren too. Six of them.”

“Woah. That’s a big family.”

“I know.” The woman laughed. “I love it. Now we know a bit about each other. What bought you here today Beca?”

Beca rubbed the back of her neck. “This is so...weird.”

“And why’s that?”

“Cause like dude, I don’t know you and I’m suppose to like sit here and tell you things about myself that I have only really told two people. I have a problem letting people in and I’m suppose to sit here and do it with you. It’s weird!”

Rose smiled kindly. “When you put it that way it is a bit strange isn’t it.”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “I just. I want to be a better me.”

“And What is it you want to better?”

“I don’t want to be so closed off.“

“Did something happen to make you come to a realisation that you are closed off.”

“Yeah.” Beca smiled. “Um. Just recently I started a relationship with a someone I have been in love with since college. I didn’t know I was in love with her though not till a couple of months ago. I just...She’s like the sunshine to my rain cloud. She’s so. So good and she’s it for me you know. She’s the one. I’ll marry that crazy lady and we will have kids and everything. She’s my everything.”

“You seem confident about that.”

“When it comes to music and my future with Chloe I am the most confident.”

“Chloe?”

“Yeah.” She grinned.

“Are you closed off around Chloe?”

Beca frowned. “Sometimes but out of everyone in my life I’m the least closed off to her.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Cause she used a sledge hammer to knock down my walls.”

Rose laughed. “Is that right?”

“Yeah dude. the second time I met her she crashed into my shower talking about acapella. We were both completely naked and I was mortified.”

“Sounds like a story you will tell for a long time.”

“I don’t tell anyone that story.”

“Chloe does?”

“Oh yeah there’s not much-look Chloe is an opened book. She doesn’t hold back about anything.”

“She sounds like a character.”

“She is.”

“Tell me Beca? When you look to the future what is it that you fear?”

Beca started ringing her hands together. “That I will be not good enough for any potential children that we have.”

“Wow.” The woman adjusted her glasses. “Already thinking that far ahead?”

“Yeah doc I told you. Chloe is the one.”

“Were your parents closed off? is that why you have a fear this?”

“Um. Well my parents divorced.”

“I see and who did you live with?”

“My mother.”

“And was she....closed off.”

“Yes.” Beca said sadly.

“Did that start after the divorce?”

“Yes.”

“Can you remember a specific time?”

“Ah.” Beca said looking at her watch. 

“You don’t have to tell me Beca. But I am here to listen. There is no judgment for me. To help you I need to understand where this fear stems from and it’s important you do as well.”

“Ok well. I...She was always distant but there was one time that hurt more then the others.”

“What happened?”

“I was I don’t know. Fifteen I guess. I was a pretty awkward shy teenager. I kept to myself a lot and um.” The brunette rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. “Every girl in school had a crush on this guy his name was Justin. The most popular boy in the school. Quarterback the whole stereotypical popular boy in high school thing.”

The woman grinned. “Yes I had one of those boys in my school too.”

“Anyways I was in the library this one day you know writing music and he sat next to me, he started talking about sports and what I liked and stuff, he seemed like a nice enough guy and he was really the first guy that paid me attention so I engaged in a conversation with him.”

“You opened up?”

“Yeah a bit.”

“So What happened?” 

Beca shrugged. “He asked me out.”

“And you said yes.”

“Yeah. I did. He picked me up from home we went to the movies you know made out a little. He was the first boy I kissed. We dated for I don’t know like three months.”

“Did anyone else know?”

“No He, he told me that it would be more special if it was a secret.” She scoffed. “And I stupidly believed him.”

“Did you love him?”

“Yeah. I did.”

“Was he the first person other then your parents that you loved.”

“Yes.”

“How did it end?”

“This is stupid like how is this going to help me? really, reliving one of the worst things that happened to me.”

“Like I said Beca you don’t have to tell me.”

Beca sat back in her chair and sighed. She looked at her phone and could see the photo of Chloe. “I have to do this.” She said softly.

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“I have to be a better me. I have to.”

The woman nodded. “I understand Beca. Would you like to stop talking about what happened?”

“No. Just” She sighed. “So anyways I was in love with him, I thought he was in love with me so we had sex.”

“Was it your first time?”

“Yes.”

“How was it.”

Beca blushed. “It hurt. It was uncomfortable but I felt it felt like it was suppose to. It got better with time.”

“Then what happened?”

“I was in the library and I heard some people making out.” she rolled her eyes. “The moaning sounded..familiar so I looked and it was Justin kissing some cheerleader.”

“That must of hurt. What did you do?”

“I told him it was over.”

“Did you tell your mother, your father?”

“When I got home that night I looked for her and she wasn’t there.”

“How was school the next day?”

“He told everyone that I was so crazy and so desperate that I made up in my head that we were together.” Becas eyes watered. “And people believed him.”

“I’m sorry Beca. That’s awful.”

“Yeah so that afternoon I remember going home and as soon as I walked in the door I just bawled my eyes out. I just cried so badly I felt like dying. I felt the whole world was against me. All I wanted was my mom.” Beca sniffled and wiped away her tears.

“Did you tell her?”

“Ah. Well. She seen me at the door and I ran to her so she could hug me.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah no. Um she pushed me away.”

The doctors eyes softened. “She pushed you away?”

“Yes.”

“What else.”

“I started to tell her what had happened but she grabbed me by the shoulders hard and she shook me till I stopped crying and she told me to snap out of it, tears would get me no where and to toughen up it can’t be that bad.”

“Then what happened?”

“I started to cry again. So she Ah.” Beca took a deep breath. “She um. She slapped me.”

“Was that the only time she slapped you Beca?”

Beca shook her head.

“Did you tell your father about any of this?”

“I tried.”

“How so?”

“I called him and Shiela answered the phone and at the time I didn’t like her that much, she tried to ask me what was wrong but I ignored her and hung up. They tried to call back but I ignored them.”

“Why?”

Beca shrugged. “Was afraid of getting rejected and slapped I guess.”

“Beca? Have you told anyone of your mothers abuse?”

“Abuse? What? Dude no. She didn’t abuse me she just slapped me every once and a while.”

“That’s abuse Beca.”

“No. Abuse is like someone beating the crap out of you.”

“Abuse can come in many forms. When was it that your mother use to slap you?”

“I don’t know I guess when ever I’d get upset about something.”

The woman sat forward on her chair. “Beca? That is abuse.”

“I’m fine though. Like I don’t mind that she did that. Maybe it was for the best?”

The woman nodded. “Ok. Let me ask you this then? If you didn’t find anything wrong with it and you think it was for the best then I guess you have no problems passing those teachings on to your children in the future?”

Beca hit the chair and stood up quickly. “I’d NEVER do that to a child!”

“Ok.” The woman held up her hands. “If you feel this way then why was it ok that she did that to you.”

“You know what?” Beca started collecting her things. “This is FUCKING STUPID! Stupid! I don’t need you to make me out like I’m, like I’m a fucking victim! I’m not a fucking victim!”

“Beca.” The doctor said calmly. “Please sit?”

“I’m not...she didn’t...” Beca fell back in the chair. “It was nothing?”

“We have established that is was not nothing.”

Beca sat back and cried. The doctor handed her a tissue. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise. What we have talked about what you have discovered will help you, I know it’s hard to believe now but this is a good thing.”

“I don’t want to be like her.” She said softly.

“Have you ever hit anybody Beca?”

“No of course not!”

“When Chloe gets upset or any of your friends, do you slap them and tell them to toughen up.”

“No!”

“Then you are not like her. We can work with this. We have found the reason why you close off to people. We can fix this. As long as there’s a will there’s a way.”

................

When beca got home she called Chloe straight away.

“Hey baby how did it go?”

“It was emotionally draining.”

“Oh. Well how you feeling?”

“Sad.”

“Becs? What’s wrong?”

“Well we figured out why I’m so closed off.”

Beca told her about her mother.

At first the line went silent. 

She could hear Chloe breathing but she wasn’t talking.

“Chlo?”

“I’m going to fucking kill her.” Chloe said it so calmly and so nicely that if not for the situation Beca would have laughed.

“Chlo it’s-“

“Oh...” Chloe fake laughed. “She’s a dead woman.”

“Chloe-“

“Where is She?”

“I don’t know-“

“I want her address. Now.”

“Chloe-“

“Beca? I want her fucking address.”

“You’re swearing?”

“Yup well I just found out that my girlfriends mother abused her so yeah I’m fucking swearing and I’m fucking angry and I want that bitches address!”

“Chlo.”

“I bet Lilly will help me?”

“Babe-“

“I’ll make it look like an accident-“

“Chloe Beale! I do not want to lose you. Please just. Please.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s ok, your angry, I’m angry too.”

“Ok.” Chloe took a deep breath. “Ok. Well it’s a start isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is. I feel sad but I also feel so light. Like a big weight has been pulled off my shoulders.”

“Ok. Good. This is good. What can I do?”

“Well can you not commit murder in my name please?”

“Ugh. Fine. Lucky I love you.”

Beca laughed. “Just talking to you is making me less sad Chloe and I have to admit something.”

“What?”

“You swearing is kind of hot.”

Chloe chuckled. “Information I’ll keep for another time baby.”

Beca took a deep breath. “I just want you to know that I’d never hit-“

“Don’t you dare Rebecca Mitchell!”

“Chlo-“

“Beca! I won’t hear this!”

“I need you to know-“

“That you’d never hit me? Yeah well der. You are nothing like that woman. You are kind and loyal and LOVING. Yeah that’s right Becs. You are a loving person! You May not be all huggy and kissy but you show love the way you can like when Aubrey broke up with that asshole two years ago and you organised a get together to cheer her up. Or when flo’s Aunty died and you wrote a song for her and sung it at the funeral. Or what about when Stacie was sad that she got stood up for like the first time in her life and you went to a bar with her even though you hate bars you did it and you made sure she didn’t do anything stupid. You are a loving person. You wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Beca sniffled. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Becs? That’s not something that I worry about or WILL ever worry about. Ok?”

She wiped her face. “Ok.”

The red head sighed. “Two more days baby.”

“Yeah.” The brunette chuckled. “I can’t wait.”

“Now. What are you wearing?”

Beca laughed and shook her head. 

She was going to marry Chloe one day.


	9. Chapter 9

Just before college

Beca was in her room packing her things for her big move to college. With her phone against her ear talking to her father.

“Beca, being a dj isn’t a career.”

“Dad I don’t want to...ugh..I want to produce music.”

“But that’s a hobby.” He said gently. 

“I can’t get into this with you again!”

“We won’t then. When is your flight?”

“In a couple of hours, dad I’ll text you when I land. Will the step monster be there?”

“Of course Beca we have both missed you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever gotta go Dad.”

She sat on her bed and sighed. No one, not one living soul believed that she would be successful in her endeavours. 

She felt tears stinging her eyes. 

She could hear someone coming up the stairs. Her eyes widened as her mother opened the door. 

“Rebecca What is- she stood at her daughter frowning. “You’re crying?”

“No. I-“

Beca stumbled backwards from the force of her mother slapping her against the cheek. 

“What have I told you about showing-“

“I’m not-“

Tears sprung to her eyes as her mother hit her again. “Do not interrupt me Rebecca, it’s rude.”

She huffed. “So is hitting someone...”

Beca closed her eyes to ready herself for another slap. She was surprised when she grabbed Beca’s hair pulling her to her feet. “You will thank me one day when you don’t get your heart broken. Now tell me why are you up here crying like a damn infant.”

“No one believes in me.”

The woman huffed and threw Beca to the floor. “That’s because your career goals are ridiculous Rebecca but lucky for you, your father is paying for your college degree.”

Beca stood slowly to her feet. “I don’t want a college degree.”

Her mother slapped her again. “So ungrateful.” She took a deep breath. “Get your shit together and meet me in the car. I want to get this over with. As soon as you fly out I’m going on a very long and deserving holiday.”

“Didn’t know I was such a burden.”

Her mother walked up to her till they were inches away. “I love you Rebecca you are my child but I have given up everything that I hold dear to raise you. My career. My time. My everything I haven’t even been on a date since your father. I deserve this. Don’t you think?”

“Yes.”

Her mother slapped her again. “Yes what.”

Beca sighed and pushed back her tears. “Yes mother.”

“Good. No go clean yourself up.”

............

Present

Beca sat in front of her psychologist with tears in her eyes after retelling the story. “Does anyone know?”

“I told Chloe about what we talked about.”

“That’s not what I mean. Secrets like this...they eat at a person.”

“Chloe got so angry when I told her that she use to hurt me.” She wiped away a tear. “I don’t want to upset her.”

“Are you afraid she would hit you?”

“Dude! No! She wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Ok.” The doctor nodded. 

“She was so angry all the time?”

“Your mother?”

“Yeah.”

“Was there any particular reason why?”

“No really. It was easy for her to get angry. Even the littlest thing.”

“Like what.”

“I spilt some milk once?”

“And that made her angry?”

“Yeah. She threw things at me?”

“What things?”

“The milk. The cup. What ever was near her really.”

“And you didn’t tell anyone?”

“No.”

“Why is that?”

“I guess I just, I was used to it.” She shrugged. “Kind figured I deserved it or whatever.”

“What about friends? Did they notice your bruising.”

“Didn’t have much friends.”

“I see. When was the last time you seen your mother?”

“Probably that day.”

“That’s a long time. Do you miss her?”

“No. I just accepted it.”

“Do you think that the reason why you have accepted it is because you don’t want to see her, you don’t want her to hurt you again?”

“I told Shiela it’s cause I understood.”

“You lied?”

“Yeah, I don’t really want anyone to know. I don’t want anyone’s pity?”

“And is that what Chloe did? Gave you pity?”

“No she was just outraged. She doesn’t pity me.”

“Then why would you think anyone else would?”

“I don’t know dude!”

“Is it because you are afraid of their reaction?”

“I’m not afraid of anyone.”

“That’s not what I asked Beca. I asked if you were afraid of their reaction?”

She took a deep breath. “They wouldn’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

“That she’s. She’s not all bad. She did what she did to help me?”

“How did she help you?”

“I’m stronger now for it.”

“Is that how you would choose to help your children be strong.”

“Dude no!”

“It seems you keep making excuses for her.”

“I’m not!”

The doctor sighed and removed her glasses. “Beca. Your mother use to abuse you. There’s no excuse for that.”

“I’m not saying there is.”

“I think, that you know what she did was wrong but you don’t want to tell anyone because you don’t want to upset them.”

“Is that so bad to not want to upset them?”

“When you say them, who are you referring too?”

“Dad and Shiela.”

“You love them?”

“Yeah dude. Even when I was angry at dad for leaving I always loved him and I love Shiela, I haven’t told her that yet. But I have always kinda loved her too. She’s always been nice even when I had an attitude with her. She was always nice.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah and me and my dad recently reconnected I guess you could say which made it easier to be close to Shiela. I really enjoy her company.”

“And when you think of their reaction what do you picture?”

Beca pushed back her tears. “Dad will blame himself.”

“And Shiela.”

“The same.”

“What else worries you?”

“Dad will want to confront mom.”

“And you don’t?”

“No dude. I don’t. She’s out travelling and I’m happy with that.”

“You don’t want her to come back?”

Beca shrugged. “No.”

“Why? What are you afraid of if you aren’t afraid of anyone.”

Beca huffed. “It’s embarrassing.”

“What is?” The doctor asked softly.

“The way I use to let her treat me.”

“A lot of victims of abuse go through this Beca. That’s why a lot of people don’t come forward.”

“It’s doesn’t matter anyway it’s not like it’s going to change anything.”

“It will change you.”

“What?”

“Your greatest fear in life is that you will turn out like your mother. I’m a true believer that the only way a person can conquer their fears is by facing them. I’m not saying this needs to happen now but you will have to face her eventually and when you do it will be hard. It will be really hard but once you have done that you will feel like the whole world has been lifted off your shoulders and you will be able to move on from you past and concentrate on the present and the future.”

“What if I’m never ready dude?”

“You will know when you are ready. This is all at your pace Beca.” 

.......................

Today was the day that she was going to Brooklyn but she wanted to surprise Chloe and knowing Chloe would be in vet school till late in the afternoon Beca caught an early flight. 

Beca had told Theo that she was leaving early Friday morning, he didn’t have a problem with it as she has spent more time then required in the studio this week. 

When she had landed the first thing she did was go to the grocery store. Instead of taking Chloe out on a date she decided that it would be more romantic if she cooked a home made meal.

Ok. That was a lie.

Aubrey told her too.

“Beca! This is your first official date! You have to make it memorable!”

“Dude. I haven’t got one romantic bone in my body which is why I’m calling you!”

“Ok what would you have done?”

“Um...take her to the movies!”

Aubrey scoffed. “What are you a horny teenager! That’s not a grown up date Beca!”

“Hey! She likes movies!”

Aubrey laughed. “Oh god. You are hopeless. Look think of something else.”

“Ah. Ok. Um. What about a walk.”

“A walk?”

“Yeah. A nice walk.”

“A walk.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Dude. I can tell by your tone you don’t like it.”

“Well Beca excuse me I’m just putting myself in Chloe’s shoes. Like you know 20 years from now when she’s retelling her first date with you and all she can do is say. Yes we went for a nice...walk....”

Beca sighed. “Ok. Well that does sound stupid.”

Aubrey laughed. “It’s ok. We will think of something.”

Aubrey had come up with the idea of a nice romantic dinner but Beca had to come up with the meal. 

She carried the bags inside and got straight to work. 

She started by cleaning up the apartment and setting up the table. She had a beautiful table cloth she had bought. It had musical notes on it. In the middle of the table she put a nice red long candle. 

And then she started cooking. 

Chloe’s favourite dish was chicken and mushroom risotto.

She also bought Chloe’s favourite wine.

Beca was smiling as she was cooking. She was so excited to see Chloe and she was pretty proud of what she was setting up.

She only got nervous about later.

She had had sex with one other woman and she was confident in her abilities but that was with a woman that she can’t even remember the name of. 

This is Chloe.

And the thought of disappointing Chloe made her stomach turn.

She heard keys in the door and her stomach had butterflies in it in anticipation.

Chloe walked in having not noticing Beca yet. 

She was in her vet clothes still which means today they had to actually go into a clinic to study. 

She watch as the red head took off her shoes and put them by the door.

She placed her bag on the floor and was fumbling with her phone. “Why aren’t you answering Becs?” She said loooking at the phone.

Beca smiled. “What do you want me to say?”

Chloe looked up and gasped. “Becs!”

Beca took a step forward. “Hey Chlo-“

“Don’t come near me!” Chloe said with wide eyes.

Beca froze. “Um ok.”

“Beca! I have been around animals all day! I look terrible I probably smell terrible.” She wiped her forehead. “Oh my god! This is not the way I wanted you to see me! So don’t move!”

“Ah...”

Chloe looked at the table and smiled. “Oh my god...you cooked for me?” She said softly.

“Yeah dude. You favourite.”

“Chicken mushroom risotto?”

“Yup.”

“Naawww babe I love you so much.”

“Cool so can I get a hug or a kiss-“

“Nope!” Chloe held up her hand. “I’m gross Becs!”

Beca smiled softly. “That’s not possible.”

“Ugh!” The red head smiled. “Stay right there I’m going to go shower then kiss you half to death!”

Beca laughed. “That sounds like a nice way to almost die.”

“I know right.” Chloe said running into the bathroom. “I love you!”

“Love you too!” Beca smiled and started to dish out dinner. She shook her head at the antics of her girlfriend.

10 minutes later the bathroom door slammed open. Chloe stood there with hunger in her eyes then ran at Beca and jumped in her arms. 

Beca instinctively held on to the red heads hips and before she could protest. Chloe smashed their lips together.

Beca lost all conscious thought and backed them towards the bed. She sat down and held the red head tight.

When they both need to catch their breath they pulled apart. “I love you.”

Beca smiled. “Dude. I love you too.”

Chloe laughed and kissed her again. Pushing her down on the bed. “Listen to me Rebecca Mitchell. Dinner smells delicious and I so appreciate the effort you have gone to but we are going to skip dinner.”

Beca swallowd. “We are.”

“Yes. I have something else I want to eat first.”

Beca squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the warmth run over her face and also the feeling between her legs. “Dude! You can’t say stuff like that.”

Chloe kissed her gently. “I know your nervous and that’s ok but I need you Beca. I need you to touch me.” She bent down and whispered in her ear. “I need you baby. ” 

Beca gasped. “That’s no fair.”

Chloe giggled and kissed her neck. She lied down beside the brunette propped up on one elbow. “Becs if you aren’t ready, that’s ok. I still have mr pinky.”.

Beca laughed. “Oh god I forgot you named your vibrator!”

Chloe laughed and kissed her cheek. “I’m serious Becs.”

Beca smiled softly and straddled the red head. She lent down and kissed her. “I’m ready. I want this....I want you Chloe Beale.”

Chloe grinned and ran her hand along the becas thighs. “I have been wanting this for so long Becs. Your not the only nervous one.” She slid her hands under Beca’s shirt. “We can be nervous together.”

................

So Beca has had sex but sex with Chloe is something else.

Currently she was lying down naked next to the red head trying to catch her breath. 

Chloe was the same.

They looked at each other and laughed.

Then rolled over towards each other and kissed. 

“Wow.” Is all Beca could think to say.

Chloe giggled. “Yeah. Wow alright.”

“Dinner is probably cold now by the way.”

Chloe looked over to the table. “Worth it. Lets get dressed and reheat it.”

Beca groaned. “No. I want to stay right here.” She hugged the red head tight.

“You are so cute.”

“Am not.”

“Yeah you are baby but after that.” She kissed Beca. “I need food to refuel so we can do it again and again and again.”

Beca rolled her eyes but smiled. “Fine.”

After getting dressed they both are their dinner then showered together. Beca started to jokingly sing titanium but Chloe got excited and they ended up making love in the shower.

Then after the shower they lied down and watched a movie, half way through Beca got bored and started kissing the red heads neck then made love again. 

The next morning they were both deliciously sore and tired but they didn’t leave the apartment all day. 

Beca has never ever in her life felt this content. 

This happy.

Even now she was watching Chloe make a sandwich.

Something that she has seen Chloe do many of times in the time she has known her. 

The red head was singing away and Beca could honestly just watch her all day.

For the rest of her life.

“I’m going to marry you one day Chloe beale.”

Chloe fumbled with the sandwich she had in her hand and looked at Beca with wide eyes. “Beca! You can’t just say stuff like that while I’m in the kitchen using sharp cooking utensils.”

Beca smirked. “It’s a butter knife.”

“Still!” Chloe shook her head. “Who just pops up and says something like that on a Saturday at lunch time.” Chloe laughed. “You are crazy Rebecca Mitchell.”

Beca shrugged. “Still going to marry you and have kids with you.”

Chloe fumbled with the knife. “Beca!”

Beca laughed and made her way to the red head. She hugged her from behind and lent her chin on her shoulder. “Get used to it Beale.”

Chloe put down her sandwich and turned in her arms. “What if I ask you first huh?”

Beca smiled softly and cupped her cheek. “Please don’t.” She asked seriously. “Please let me do it. It’s important to me.” She Frowned. “It’s like the most important thing I’ll ever do in my entire life and I want to do it, I want to be the one who makes that step Chlo. I know it’s sounds selfish but-“

Chloe cut her off by kissing her. “I get it.” She smiled and kissed her again. “I get it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“No way dude. Not possible.” Beca walked to the chair and sat down. “I’m watching this ridiculous movie with you and there’s like 100 of them. That’s true love right there babe.”

Chloe laughed and sat down next to her. “It’s Harry Potter Becs!”

“It’s a kid with magic powers going to a boarding school...”

“Yeah it’s great, trust me you will love it.”

She scoffed. “Doubt it.”

................

The credits for the Harry Potter and the Oder Of Phoenix rolled.

Chloe was looking at Beca with a raised eyebrow. Beca was sitting there like she had a lump in her throat. “Something the matter Becs.”

“Ugh!” She threw her hands up in the air. “Fine. The movie is good ok. Stupid death eaters.” She huffed going to the fridge to grab a drink. “I mean for real. He’s lost so much! Now Sirius!” She pointed at Chloe. “You are an asshole.”

Chloe fell back on the chair laughing. “I love you baby.”

Beca rolled her eyes and straddled the brunette. “Yeah yeah I love you to Beale.” She lent down and kissed her. “Come on I have to see how this shit ends.”

...............

When the last Harry Potter finished, Beca took a deep breath. “Ok. Don’t hate me and Promise you will still love me?”

“This must be serious?”

“It is.” She took a deep breath again. “Harry and hermoine made more sense the Ron and hermoine.”

Chloe gasped. “We need to see other people.”

Beca laughed and kissed the red head. 

................

It was late in the night and Beca and Chloe were lying in bed facing each other. “Chlo?”

“Yeah.”

“I went had an appointment with my psychologist on Thursday.”

“You did?” The red head frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was last minute. There was a cancellation and they asked me if I wanted to take the spot so I thought why not and the stuff we talked about I wanted to talk to you about face to face not over the phone.”

Chloe cupped the brunettes cheek. “Is everything ok?”

Beca held her hand and kissed the back of it. “Chloe.” Her voice broke. “My mother used to abuse me. I know that now. There’s nothing I can do to change the past. I can only work on the now and the future. I want to be able to tell you things-“

“You can tell me anything Becs.”

“I need you not to get angry when I tell you these things.”

Chloe Frowned. “I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at her. I’m angry that someone can do that to another human being. I’m angry that because of her you don’t see what I see. This amazing, incredible woman. I can’t help it Beca.”

“You are right. You are allowed to be angry. I just need you not to act on it.” Beca sighed. “I need to face her again at some point...when I’m ready and I need you there but I need you not to act on your anger.”

Chloe shifted closer to the brunette. “I can promise you that I won’t ever ever initiate anything with that monster.”

Beca kissed her. “Thank you.”

“Is there something else?”

Beca nodded. “I want...can you be there when I tell dad and Shiela.”

“Of course. Of course baby.” She said kissing the brunette.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Merry Christmas!

It had been a month since Chloe and Beca started their relationship. 

Beca flys up every weekend. 

It has been hard to only see each other on the weekends but they were going strong. 

Beca continued her psychologists appointments and felt lighter everytime she walked out of the room.

It was now thanksgiving and Shiela and her father had asked the both of them to come up. 

So Beca was excited and nervous.

First off she was excited because she got a whole week with Chloe.

Second. She missed her father and Sheila. 

And third she was nervous as hell because she was going to tell them both about how her mother abused her.

When they landed at the airport Sheila was waving at them excitedly while her father lent against the car smiley widely.

Shiela ran to them and held them both tight. “Finally!” 

Beca chuckled and hugged the woman back. “I missed you step monster.”

“I missed you too.” She kissed her head. 

Her father hugged each of them. “Come on now. Let’s go home. Chloe? I invited your parents is that ok?”

“Oh totes.” She smiled. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

....................

Beca wanted to get this out of the way. She needed to get this out of the way. This secret was holding her back and she knew that. 

She stood in front of Shiela and her father. “Guys. I have something I need to talk to you about. Can we sit a minute?”

Both of them looked concerned and sat on the lounge chair. Chloe and Beca sat in front of them with the red head gripping her hand.

Her father took a deep breath. “Are you sick.” His eyes watered. “Oh god you’re sick.”

“No!” She shook her head. “Just give me a minute Ok.”

Sheila reached over and squeezed her hand. “Take your time.”

“It’s about mom. Um.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I um.” She looked at Chloe. “I don’t know where to start?”

Chloe kissed her cheek. “Why don’t you start with your appointments?”

“Oh.” She smiled. “I’d be lost without you.”

“I know.” 

Beca sighed. “I have been seeing someone just like you suggested.” She smiled towards Sheila. “I didn’t know what to expect at first but I’m really..I wouldn’t say enjoying it but I’m...I feel like it’s helping and that’s making me feel good...about myself.”

The older woman smiled. “Honey. That’s such good news.”

Her father smiled at her. “That is excellent Beca. I know that’s a big step for you.”

“Thanks.” She sighed. “Somethings I talked about made me realise stuff and I need to talk about it but I need you both...well mostly Dad.” She looked at him pointingly. “Not to do something stupid.”

Her frowned at her. “Beca. You can tell us anything. Anything at all.”

“Yes honey.” Sheila Frowned. “What’s going on? What has happened?”

She took a deep breath. “Mom. She um. She. She” her eyes watered. “She used to hit me and stuff.”

It went silent. She was afraid to look up but Chloe’s warm hand in her own gave her the courage to. Once she did, she seen Sheila blink and then she gasped bringing her hand to her mouth. Her eyes watered and she sobbed. 

Her father had his hands clenched beside him. His eyes were watering. He was angry but he opened his mouth. At first no sound came out so he quickly shut it. Then cleared his throat. Then tired again. “When. When did it start.”

Beca thiught about it. “Not too long after you both split.”

He stood up quickly and walked away. His back towards them. 

Sheila got up and quickly sat next to Beca hugging her from the Side. She didn’t say anything she just held her.

Her father moved behind the chair and was leaning against it. His jaw was clenched. “How? What did she used to do?”

“Dad-“

He hit the chair. “I need to know!”

Beca jumped in fright.

Chloe shot to her feet and pointed at the man. “You do not get to do this right now! You need to calm the hell down!”

“Calm down!”

“Yes! I understand you’re angry but this isn’t about you! This is about Beca! And her telling you both, this was a big. Fucking. Step. So you need to calm the hell down or get the hell out!”

“I need to-“

“You promised her you wouldn’t do anything stupid.” She said calmly. “Now I’m not a Mitchell...yet, but us Beales we keep our promises and I’m expecting you to keep yours.” She walked around to the man and held his shoulder. “Take a walk or something Ok.”

He nodded and then walked around to Beca and kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry honey.” He said sadly. 

Sheila held his hand and smiled at him. He lent down and kissed her softly and made his way out. 

Once Beca heard the door shut she cried. Chloe quickly moved to her side and she let the women hold her.

.............

Her father returned an hour later. He sat down in front of her. “Ok. Please Beca. I need to hear more. I need to know more.”

She told them both everything. Sheila really tried to contain her sobs.

Mike though he sat calmly. His eyes watered but he held them back. He was listening intently and when he didn’t understand something he would ask questions. 

Once Beca was done. Mike nodded again and kissed the top of her head and left the house.

Chloe kissed her head too and took off after him. She caught up with him and walked beside him in silence.

He looked at her sadly. “Making sure I don’t do something.”

She shrugged. “Yes and no.” She sighed. “When Beca told me. I was angry too. I wanted to kill that woman. Literally. I don’t blame you. And honestly I just thought you could use the company.”

“Thank you.” He looked away. “I feel stupid.”

“Why?”

“Because. I should have known. I’m her father.”

She held his arm and stopped him. “I like to think of myself as a Rebecca Mitchell expect if you will.” He smiled. “And if your daughter didn’t want someone to know something then they wouldn’t know.”

“But-“

“No.” She held up her hand and took a deep breath. “This isn’t your fault. This is hers. That monster...” She took a deep breath to calm down. “We can’t blame ourselves. We have to be there for Becs. This was such a big step for her.”

He smiled sadly. “I know. I’m just so angry.”

She continued walked with him falling in step beside her. She smiled at him. “That’s ok. It’s ok to be angry but at the end of the day we are the ones Beca has confined in. We are the ones she’s letting in. We will be part of her present and her future. We can’t changed what happened we can only move forward. There’s so much to look forward too.”

“Yeah?” He smiled.

“Yes. Do you know one of the main reasons why she wanted to talk to someone?”

“No.”

“Because she wants to have kids one day.”

He held Chloe elbow gently. His eyes pooled with water. “Kids?”

“Yup.”

“As in I would be a grandfather.”

“Yup.”

“And Sheila would be a grandmother?”

“Yup.”

He wiped his eyes. “She’s doing this for her future?”

“Yup.” She smiled. 

“I’m so proud of her.”

She smiled. “Then you should tell her that.”

He looked away and wiped his eyes. “I will.” He started walking again. “I would like 5.”

“5 what?”

“Grandchildren.”

Chloe laughed. “I’ll put the request into Becs and see what she says.”

“You will both be getting married then one day?”

“Oh totes!” She smiled. “It’s important to beca to make that first move and I’m more then happy to wait.”

“Wow.” He smiled. 

..........................

Beca sat with Shiela on the couch. The woman hadn’t let go of her. “Come on Step monster I’m fine.”

The woman sniffled. “I hate that woman.”

“I know.”

She pulled back. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

“Dude.” She smiled and took a deep breath. “Of course. I love you.”

Sheila gasped then held her tight. “I love you too sweetheart.”

..............

When her father came back he walked straight up to beca ans held her tight. “I’m so proud of you beca. I’m sorry that this has happened to you but I’m proud of you. I want you to know that and thank you for telling us.”

“Thanks dad.” She smiled 

“What do you need from us.”

She smiled. “Nothing. I just want to have a Nice thanksgiving break with my family. I want to put the past behind me and this has helped.”

He nodded. “I suppose calling your mother is out of the question?”

She chuckled. “Yeah dad. I’ll deal with her when I’m ready.”

“Not alone I hope.”

She smiled and looked over her shoulder towards Chloe whom was talking to Sheila. “Nah. Not alone.”

He smiled at her “good, now I would like 5 grandchildren.”

Her eyes widened. “What...”

Sheila clapped her hands. “Oh my god! You are having kids.”

Chloe laughed. “One day.”

Sheila squealed.

Beca groaned. “Ok. Well when we are ready we will start with one and see how we go.”

Sheila squealed and hugged Beca tight. She whispered in her ear. “I want to know when you are proposing.....”

Beca blushed. “I promise.”

She pulled back. “Ok well it’s been quite emotional so how about we have something to snack on and watch a movie?”

They all nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Beca and Chloe has such a nice time with her father and Sheila. 

Dinner was lovely and she honestly could not wait till Christmas. 

Just as they were about to leave her father pulled Beca aside while Shiela lead chloe to the car. 

“Beca?”

“Dad we had such a nice time let’s not ruin-“

“I’m proud of you kiddo.”

Beca paused. “You are.”

“Yes.” He smiled and held her shoulder. “I have always been proud of you but what you are doing now.” He shook his head. “Honey that’s...it’s amazing.”

“It’s nothing really dad.”

His eyes widened. “Nothing? Beca. One of the hardest things a person can do is look at their own flaws or the things that make them unhappy but you did. You did that. All by yourself and instead of being miserable or ignoring those issues...you...you are fixing them. That...” he sighed as tears welled un his eyes and held her hands. “That’s amazing Becs.”

She smiled. “Thanks dad.”

He sighed. “Your mother...”

“When the time comes where I have to deal with her I promise I will let you and Sheila know. Ok?”

“Promise?”

She smiled. “Promise dad. I don’t want to go it alone anymore. Being a Bella taught me that. Just promise you won’t go looking for her. You need to stay out of it till I give you the ok.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I promise.”

“Ok.” She smiled. 

He bought her in for a hug and held her tightly. “I want five grandkids.”

She pulled back and frowned. “Come again.”

“Five Beca.” He pointed at her and made his way to Sheila and Chloe.

“Five what?” The older women smiled. 

“Grandkids.”

“Oh!” She clapped her hands. “Five is an excellent number honey.” 

Beca looked at Chloe pleading for her help. The red head held up her arms. “I like that number too Becs.”

Beca laughed. “Get in the car crazy lady before they convince you to have more.”

“More!” Sheila’s eyes widened. “Yes-“

“No no no.” Beca hugged the older women. “Shhhhhh. I will see you both at Christmas. I love you both.” 

Sheila’s eyes watered. “I will never get used to that.”

Beca smiled softly. “You are a dork of a step monster now I have to go I’m sure the Beales will be just as bad as you both.”

................

The beales loved Beca so it was no surprise when they showered her with hugs and kisses before the door even opened. 

Beca didn’t mind and if she thought about why It didn’t bother her it would probably be because she’s used to it. 

This isn’t the first time Beca has spent the holidays with the Beales and because Chloe was so affectionate from the moment they had met by the time Chloe had introduced Beca to the family she expected it.

Now though they are a couple and it feels different but not really. Just in the way Beca now holds the red heads hand during dinner or the way they snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie with the family or the way her father had pulled Beca aside to give her the dad talk. 

Beca didn’t even find herself nervous. “Beca.” He said with his arms crossed. “I think you know what this is about?”

“Is it about the eggnog I drank?”

He sighed. “You didn’t leave me any Beca! It’s rude.”

Beca laughed. Chloes mother honest to god made the best eggnog she had ever tasted. Usually it’s a Christmas tradition so after thanksgiving dinner Mrs Beale brings out the eggnog to start celebrating Christmas. “Sorry dude.”

He sighed dramatically “It’s fine I suppose.” He held her shoulder with a gentle smile on his face. Chloe had her fathers eyes and his hair. “How are you Beca?”

“Really good.” She smiled looking over at Chloe who was talking to her mother.

“I’m so glad. I feel like I should give you the talk.”

“But?”

He shrugged. “You are a good person Beca. You would never hurt Chloe and besides Chloe can take care of herself. I have always known that.”

“She’s like the strongest person I know dude but she’s like a delicate flower. She needs to be handled with care. You know.”

He smiled. “Yes that sounds like my daughter. You know, I have always known you two would end up together. He pulled her further away from Chloe and his wife. “I just need to ask you one favour.”

“Anything.” She said seriously.

“When the time comes for you to ask my permission to marry Chloe-“

“What dude!”

“It’s ok Beca. My daughter doesn’t need my permission to do anything she’s her own person and she makes her own decisions I don’t own her but I know you. You will ask because it’s traditional. You will ask because it’s important to you. What I want to ask you is. Don’t buy a diamond ring.”

“But-“

“Her grandmother, my mother left me her engagement ring. You remember her.”

“Of course.” Chloe was close to her grandmother. It was the second year at barden when She had passed. Beca remembered it all to well because Mr Beale called her first. It was just past midnight when her phone rung with a very upset mr Beale. He wanted to tell her before Chloe so Beca could be with her. She still remembers walking to the red heads room. She was sleeping peacefully and she hated that she had to be the one to wake up the red head with such terrible news. 

Flashback.

Beca quietly opened and closed Chloe’s bedroom door. She sat down next to the red head with Mr Beale still on the phone.

She placed her hand on her shoulder. “Chloe?” She said gently.

Chloes looked at her trying to blink away the sleep. “Beca?”

“Chlo.” Becas voice cracked. 

The red head then sat up quickly and scooted closer to the brunette. “Beca what is it?”

She held Chloe’s hand. “Your dad is on the phone.” Chloes breathing started to quicken. Beca sat beside her and moved them both till there backs hit the head board. She wrapped her arm around Chloe then handed her the phone. 

“Daddy?” Beca could faintly hear the man on the phone. Chloe started to cry. “No.” She said softly.

Beca held the red head closer with tears in her eyes. 

Present. 

He smiled at her softly. “I want you to give it to her.”

Her eyes watered. “Dude...that’s yours I can’t take that.”

“She wanted Chloe to have it Beca. Come with me.” Beca nodded and followed him up the stairs. He opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a box and opened it. “Let me tell you about this ring.”

“I can’t-“

“Please Beca.” He sat on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Beca sat down. “My mother got this ring from my father. He wasn’t a rich man Beca. He came from a poor family. He always told me that the moment he laid his eyes on my mom he knew. Do you know how old they were when the meant?”

“No.”

“They were 13.” He smiled “she was working as a waitress and they went to the same school but you see my mother came from a family with money so they never crossed paths but.” He smiled. “He noticed her. He went up to the counter and ordered a milkshake and because my father had absolutely no filter he asked why she was working when her family was rich. My father when ever he used to tell me this story it was always the same. Instead of being offended my mother looked him straight in the eye and said “My parents have money. I don’t.” The man chuckled. “He then told her then I’m going to marry you.” He smirked. She laughed at him and told him to get in line. He then looked over his shoulders and with no one behind him he said “I like my chances.” 

Beca laughed. “He sounds like-“

“Chloe?”

“Yeah.”

“They are very similar Beca. His forwardness, his ability to make others feel happy. She is so much like he was and she gets all her kindness from her mother.” He smiled. “Anyway they were together for years and years. It was when they both turned 20 that my father proposed. What my mother didn’t know was that my father was constantly working. He would do 8 hour shifts from midnight then spend the day with her leave to work his second job at 8 in the evening till 11 then go to his other job at 12. He spent years saving for this Beca. Years. She didn’t even know. It would mean a lot to me Beca.”

She blinked then took the ring from him gently. “It’s beautiful.” She said in awe. 

“Yes it is.”

“I would be honoured.”

He gave her a side hug. “I will keep this here until you are ready. Ok?”

“Ok.” She smiled.

.....................

They were on the plane now heading back home. 

“You and my dad were gone for a long time.”

“Yeah he gave me the speech.”

She laughed. “Oh god. What did he say.”

She looked at the red head and smirked. “That’s between me and him.”

She smiled and shook her Head. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“So have you ever joined the mile high club.”

“Not happening Beale.”


End file.
